


The Kat Hunts The Hare

by impatiensatin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Denial, Epic Grandpa as the Ruler of Hibari, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Clan - Freeform, How come the conflict turned to be a political clause, Iemitsu is an ass, OC as vilainess, OC is an obsessed ex-fiancee, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatiensatin/pseuds/impatiensatin
Summary: Whereas Reborn was no psychic, he definitely knew how things will be played. That twinkle in cloud guardian’s eyes was all he needed to drop the ultimatum.Sawada Tsunayuki ended up splitting the table in two. Reborn still didn't give her a glance.The only noise accompanying them in the quiet hall was the sound of ice spreading followed by the door slamming shut. Her wooden chair had long been broken to splinters before being frozen. Mukuro was leaning on the far corner of the room. He watched the closed door and silently agreed how glitters of light’s reflection felt so mocking.By the age of sixteen, the future Vongola Decimo was officially betrothed to Hibari Kyoya, the sole successor of Hibari Clan. Exclusive announcement was made in Italy and Japan. Along with the bustle of media, Tsuna dived away from the crowd of Sicily.
Relationships: Fon & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love badass Tsuna. Moreover a female version.
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with a [*] at the end of quotation mark is spoken in Italian.
> 
> Beware, lots of bashing and complicated situation. Play nice!

Sawada Tsunayuki’s clear memory of her father was not about busy day of playing together nor a fun one after trying something new for the first time. There was no vivid recollection of parental figure in her early life. What she remembered was calloused hand cupping her small cheek. His gaze was firm but suave. His rough beard tickled when he lowered himself to her height and hugged her closely like his life depended on it.

Her memory wasn’t about how days spent lovingly or how their laugh resonated throughout the neighborhood. What imprinted on her mind were his last hug and his words, “Tsuna. Be good for Mama and wait for me to play together again, okay?”

She remembered herself nodding before feeling drowsy and fell in dreamful sleep with a smile. This daughter’s memory of her father began and ended when she was five.

After his disappearance, she lived past her teenage life peacefully with plain grades and solitude. There was no further news, whether he was still alive or not. She wasn’t bothered to ask either. So one day when a home tutor was sent to her doorstep from Italy―the rumored country where her father currently was―Tsuna could barely care. After all, it’s been more than ten years since she finally remembered she still had a father and that father of hers finally dropped a trail of being wholesome alive.

At that moment, Tsuna felt an unexplainable sting inside. She brushed them away. She had accepted the situation without much fuss because her mother was happy enough to chatter excitedly for a full week. All of it was about her and Iemitsu’s love story which Tsuna couldn’t bring herself not to cringe. She was simply not a fan of exaggerated romantic feat.

Days spent with Reborn were full of torture and learning to stay alive between rivals and guns. Strength, power and authority were embedded by the year she reached puberty. Obligations and responsibilities outnumbered her rights to act, not by a wide margin but the sense of being restricted was bare.

The sole reason was for her inheritance. She was the future leader of largest mafia organization in Italy. Whilst there was no denial about spies within or outside the circle, everyone always watched her move and decision, either finding strength to make an alliance or repressing weakness to overthrow. She couldn’t be reckless and was expected to mature in every possible way, because she held everyone’s expectation on her shoulder.

Along the way, she had made many friends and allies. The numbers went beyond her self-convinced capability, she had admitted in wonder. They were awkward, sloppy, wild but compassionate and she couldn’t ask for more. She had finally seen through their sincerity by the day they had spent battling for rights. She was glad they accepted her wholly, unlike her who tended to shut people out with a carefree smile to preserve her own safety from bullies and ragamuffins.

Reborn was―in Tsuna’s life―a second father she could never dare to seek (or called him as one. Who in their right mind would call a baby as dad?). Reborn was not one to bid revenge or barking bluff to scare her evil-doer. He was that man whose eyes promised death and hell to them who dared to touch his people. Even when he decided to stay by her side through every trial, albeit every click of tongue and twinkling eyes were painful reminder of what punishment to come, Tsuna couldn’t be more grateful.

Every conversations flowed by him hitting her once in an hour for her stupidity, but it made her smile throughout her wistful reverie. It somehow made her feel alive and impartial.

Reborn was the one to disenchant her from non-existent flowery world of friends and family. There was no equal give and take, he had reminded. In a world full of power struggles and false pretenses, no people was sincere enough to consider others as importance. She had then learned―in a painful way―of how to mask self and paralyzed adversary for her people’s welfare.

Another adorable trait of him was his shyness―or was it self-restraint? By the reason that he was a damnable man, Tsuna knew his sadistic temper was a cover. There was no way a heartless one would teach her how to act to survive and toughen her mind.

That was why, when on alliance conference in Italy and Reborn was the first one to accept the marriage proposal between Vongola and Hibari’s Clan without batting an eye in her direction, she ended up splitting the table in two. He still didn’t give her a glance.

Tsuna found herself _seething_ in indescribable calmness.

“I can’t see your reason in this.” She sat back and folded her hands. Her guardians were present, proudly standing behind her and readily armed. They showed repudiation, but no one dare to explicate those who was in higher standing than mere associates―even if in society they could be considered as second-in-command. Gokudera noted, his face was exceedingly red with popped vein. Yamamoto and Ryohei were getting worried, afraid that anymore persists and he would blow up himself as homicide.

One guardian however, was seated on the _opposite_ side of table from Tsuna. He sat with a frown adorned said pristine complexion. In which was another sole reason why the topic was slammed on her face without being warmed up.

Hibari Kyoya was a perpetual man of divinity. He was keen-witted, subtle and everything in intelligence vicinity provided for a flawless man aside from being kind and had no sense of humility for whatever breaths except for a small harmless animal. Said man was leisurely propping his head on his palm, elbow on cushioned armrest.

Iemitsu smiled stiffly and turned to face her, “Tsuna. It will do us good to form communion, aside from―”

“Reborn.” Tsuna cut him off, not sparing her blood father acknowledgement. She stared heatedly at her tutor―in his adult form―whose fedora was currently hiding his eyes from spectators. Tsuna could care less for manners. At this moment, anger and betrayal stirred her judgement. She had been let down once by a man she thought could protect her and her mother, to keep their happiness and completeness intact. She had brushed the first failure by placing anew her trust on the man who patiently hammered down her ignorance and susceptibility. To feel betrayed by her own trust was indignantly frustrating.

 _“You are hiding something from me.”*_ Tsuna narrowed her brown orbs. Her glare cut through the ignorance Reborn had displayed. The latter man was still stroking Leon on his lap. Her guardians obediently watched the elders in the room, silently asking for further explanation. Tsuna clenched her teeth as the silence curdled her senses.

“What is it? The three of you selfishly decided this is the best for us, when we all know the two of us are just acting as your pawn.” Tsuna snorted when another silence came, “Not going to elaborate me? This is business deal, I tell you! Don’t stupidly assume I will buy this as mere discussion of merging relations!”

In the mist of her resentment, another man who appeared was the same age as Ninth crossed his leg comfortably on his seat. He introduced himself as Hibari Taiki, the current chairman of Skylark Trading Business and the patriarch grandfather of Hibari’s family. That man was also the one who proposed the marriage between them to Ninth and Iemitsu. He calmly shoved table’s rubble with his walking stick, like a kid playing with his thousand pieces of puzzle.

Tsuna undeniably had a soft spot for elderly, mainly those who resembled Ninth or her maternal grandparents. This graybeard, he was actually pleasant and another reason Tsuna couldn’t redirect her anger towards him was because he smiled a lot. She would gladly smile back if not for his face which was an aged version of her cloud guardian and another reason of why they were all stuck in her silent rage.

“Young Vongola.” The man started carefully with a small smile on his lips. Tsuna shifted her cold glare to him while crossing her legs, hand rested rigidly on armrest. Her orbs were flickering between brown and aflame glimmer. She looked like a predator ready to pounce if one word merely spoken in wrong turn.

Taiki, however, didn’t feel intimidated or rather, he was encouraged, “Young Vongola. Your father is right―”

Tsuna’s knuckle cracked, “I have no such figure.” She blatantly replied. Iemitsu flinched in his seat. For a brief moment, Reborn casted a sideway glance at her and went back to play with Leon on his lap. Tsuna watched with calculated gaze, sizing up the big shot in front of her. Hibari Taiki leveled her measure with collected assurance. His glint was telling her that he was having fun with the silent treatment she composed.

While Ninth was currently not able to present, he had dropped the responsibility to her two fathers to speak. It was another reason of why her mood went downhill the moment the topic was brought up.

There will be no Ninth who would be an intermediary. Those three old people would obviously gang up while Tsuna was alone. The prospect annoyed her to the whole level when she realized how they played the game.

Tsuna was practically the sole heir of Vongola, no one denied. She had authority― _yes_ , it came in a package with her post. Even so, she knew she _couldn’t_ win the subject for the reason that she had no eminent patron. One father was useless―because he was never there and he would not understand her needs of emotional recognition―while another father chose to kick her gut for a golden bucket―namely he chose to ignore Tsuna’s suffering for his own excitement.

_No one would speak up for her other than herself._

Blanched at her own thought for the upcoming horror, she decided she really needed to stop this stupid arrangement of old folks.

_Hell with Vongola and their ties with Hibari Clan._

Tsuna clenched her fist as she faced Taiki with delusive sneer. Hazelnut eyes were colored with orange blaze as she breathed, “There is no convincing reason as why we need another affiliation, aside from something notable you _all_ hide from us. For starter, the current young heir of yours is tied with me as compeer in one mutual vow for Vongola. Second, I respected him enough as my senior in battle and tiers, likewise. We currently don’t bite each other’s head in a glance, another likewise. And third.” Tsuna’s lips turned downward in displeasure. She leaned back on her seat, eyes still pining on Taiki’s friendly one. “Business liaison had taken place more than five years ago in terms of trading, warehouses, formulation and raw materials. We truly don’t have much time to mention investors, management or regulators, so I will just roughly pointed them out. Oh, and have I mentioned researchers and commerce?”

Hibari had stopped playing with his ring the moment Tsuna smoothly delivered her reasons in the cover of allusion arguments. He stared at her, eyes sheened with interest. If Taiki was aware of his ignorant grandchild fascination, he kept them well hidden with a smile.

Tsuna however wasn’t aware. She was focused to the two pillars of this discussion, namely Hibari Taiki and Reborn who had been silent up until now and hadn’t uttered any threat to her. Iemitsu was a mere decoration of advisor. She directed her glare to the latter, bracing him to make a speech and turned her to a foolish pool of oblivion.

In response, Taiki only chuckled.

“Reborn, do you have any say about your protégé? You never mention how she is perceptive and neat. I had just lost a bit of myself in her words. There is no warning beforehand?” Taiki grinned happily. His walking stick knocked the marble floor rhythmically but faintly.

Tsuna eyed the hitman, challenging him. Almost one hour since the one-sided discussion began, Reborn finally tipped his fedora up. His eyes bore through Tsuna’s jaded one. “If only she could be one in every situation demanded.”

Taiki’s grin turned to hoots of laughter. Tsuna for once, wasn’t behaved timidly like a coward. She openly sneered at Reborn’s accusation. “And if only you could act better at present situation demanded.”

Hibari’s smirk widened, seeing the former baby was being ridiculed for sitting still and discarded his competency in the process. He hid them behind his palm though. He later earned a scoff from Reborn for finding amusement in him.

“Dame-Tsuna is hopeless.” Reborn stated to the elder and Tsuna screeched silently in the background. The hitman casually pointed his thumb to the younger Hibari, “Why don’t we hear his thought before deciding?”

This time it was Tsuna’s turn to scoff.

Hibari was actually never one to care for such intercourse. He had dedicated younger days (not that he was old now, he was still in his teens) for disciplining rioters on Namimori and currently on his way to expand throughout Vongola Headquarters or more, the entire Italy. His intention had earned lots of cringe from his peer and subordinates―they didn’t show it though. Even up until now, primarily on his mind was how to get stronger.

But this herbivore―no, she had earned his trust and harborage for his back in fight, thus she had been promoted to omnivore―was bizarre. Hibari would be frank that she indeed had intrigued his desire. Smart mouth and sly guise were the keys. Not in sensual way but the desire in his way to unfold her confidence, strength, fragility and _protectiveness_. Hibari hid the urge to chuckle. _What protectiveness_ , it should be classified as foolishness. And Hibari for once was feeling eager for something other than fighting. He was currently eager to revolve around Tsuna as her _weakness_.

Hibari stared at Tsuna. There was no malice or rejection in his eyes. Tsuna felt the hair on the back of her neck tingled with wariness. She unconsciously sucked in a heavy breath when Hibari nodded his head.

“Hn.” was all he said. He leaned back on his seat and watched with interest how the event would roll next. Tsuna was taken back to actually find word of ‘ _interest'_ attached to Hibari.

Whereas Reborn was no psychic, he definitely knew how things will be played. He understood how Tsuna’s mind worked or how Hibari’s gut demanded. Tsuna relied on her heart while Hibari relied on his instinct. If Tsuna was a grumpy puppy, Hibari obviously was a starving wolf. That twinkle in cloud guardian’s eyes was all he needed to drop the ultimatum.

Reborn cleared his throat before his lips curled up in a mocking grin, “Well then, since your young master currently had no objection and our young future leader is currently not on par with us or Ninth in the decisions making, simply because her authority is still below us, why don’t we go ahead and validate this engagement?”

The burning curtain behind him was the answer he got.

“Wao.” Hibari quietly mused with a smirk. His eyes watched the curtain turned to ashes before drifting to openly bore through Tsuna in reserved excitement. The other guardians currently stood still on shock. They didn’t quite catch how everything was disclosed.

Reborn swiftly tilted his head to dodge another bullet of fire.

“With blessing from the two of us, the engagement will be safely settled. I’m sure Ninth wouldn’t mind if we instilled the betrothed seal on them.” Taiki nodded his head in anticipation.

Reborn dodged another attack and calmly threw a glare from the corner of his eyes. “Dame-Tsuna, behave.”

Tsuna stopped her fist for sending another fire ball and sat back down. She grunted in disbelief. Her nails grasped the armrests tightly that Gokudera was sure they were going to bleed.

Reborn and Taiki then lit their forefinger and let the dying will flame of sun and cloud blended in midair. That single flame burned brightly for a second before splitting into two, each went into Tsuna’s and Hibari’s forehead.

Tsuna’s mind tried to focus on the purple flame burned around her left ring finger. She looked up only to notice the same had happened with Hibari. The only difference noted was the flame on his finger was orange. Tsuna assumed they held one another’s flames on their finger. Disbelief once again marred her consciousness.

While Hibari watched how Tsuna’s face went from anger, pale in realization before calming down in detachment, his eyes attentively followed to her clenched fist.

The only noise accompanying them in the quiet hall was the sound of ice spreading followed by the door slamming shut.

Tsuna’s guardians saw how the empty seat where the next leader of Vongola had sat was glowing. Her wooden chair had long been broken to splinters before being frozen. Mukuro was leaning on the far corner of the room. He watched the closed door and silently agreed how glitters of light’s reflection felt so mocking.

At the age of sixteen, Vongola Decimo officially engaged to her cloud guardian which is also the sole successor of Skylark Trading Enterprise from Hibari Clan. On the same day, exclusive announcement was made throughout the media both in Italy and Japan.

Along with the bustle of media, Tsuna dived away from the crowd of Sicily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAIKI (m/Japanese) from 大樹 TAI (big or great) and KI (tree).
> 
> Aren't this grandpa's name nice? Hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please stay safe, everyone.


	2. Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trusted of past might be treachery of future. Those unsaid words of Timoteo imprinted in Tsuna’s disarray mind.
> 
> Timoteo just wanted her to think―think deeply and decided if what they deemed best for her wasn’t proved as a cause for her self-destruction of what she had been doing by standing at each war’s beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The early chapters are all about confusion, detachment, acceptance and the main conflict's introduction. Just to let you know. 
> 
> I just realized, why is this story has so many characters involved? It's driving me crazy. But I love them, what should I do.
> 
> I think I kinda forgot to mention this will be a slow-burn story of feelings between someone and the other one. I mean, they are young. There will be many complicated situation that make their own heart clashed with logic and they will hate themselves and at the same time they would try to be a hero by favoring other's happiness above themselves. 
> 
> Anyone ever felt like this? So complicated. Why did I choose to write this kind of wrecking story again? Nah.
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with * at the end is spoken in Italian.
> 
> Play nice and enjoy!

The same night when Tsuna showed her purple ring of dying will flame to Timoteo in his private study, she got a wide smile and congratulations instead. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. She plopped down on the guest sofa and stomped her feet childishly.

“B-But, Grandpa!” She whined. She had planned to ambush him in his manor for a liability and clarification and if possible, annulment of previous edict. But how come she got a _goddamn_ wish of happiness instead! She swallowed her protest in distress.

Timoteo stared at her with eyes full of patience. He was still smiling widely and it irked Tsuna more than Reborn’s previous attitude in the afternoon meeting.

“Tsuna-chan.” He called but Tsuna decided that glistening marble floor was more interesting, “The reason I allow Hibari Taiki to escort you on behalf of his grandson is because I fully trust them. Iemitsu, Reborn and I… we all want the best for you.”

Tsuna rolled her eyes and groused lowly. Timoteo then moved to sit beside her and patted her strained hand. He touched her Vongola Ring carefully and stared at it with eyes full of longing. Tsuna reeled on how solemn Timoteo looked at that moment.

“Tsunayuki.” He started―eyes still not looking ahead―and Tsuna pushed down her anger to listen. “Everywhere is not going to be safe. You may have power, yes, great one and also a strong one, we don’t doubt it and we never do. You could protect anyone, _anything_. You could do whatever you want in the name of humanity and kindness. You could even _destroy_ those who stood in your way. Irrespectively whatever you want to do is to crush the world and build it again from scratch, then so be it.”

Timoteo held Tsuna’s gaze and Tsuna then noticed how the wrinkles on the edge of his eyes made him much older than he actually was. How those sign of age foretold his long journey and utmost respect to every being.

“Guardians are protectors, not only for their leader or their home but also for everyone they deemed worthy. I would never question your guardians and their sincerity. You all have proved us how brave and strong-minded you are all. That kindness in your heart changes everyone, changes every situation. Your presence always leaves a strong impression on others, but you are never aware of it or worse, use it for manipulation.” Timoteo paused for a while and then continued with a slightly sad smile, “You are always on the front line, making sure everyone is unharmed. That’s noble.” He affectionately flicked her forehead. Tsuna took back her hand from his hold and cradled her head. She quietly hissed in pain and shot a weak glare to him.

Timoteo chuckled again and proceeded to smooth her hair, “You are such a busy-body savior, always standing firm as a shield. But then, when all broke loose, _who_ would protect you from _everyone_?”

Tsuna was tongue-tied at his question.

 _Trusted of past might be treachery of future._ Those unsaid words of Timoteo imprinted in Tsuna’s disarray mind.

As Vongola Decimo, she would eventually stand on top of others. Not to glorify herself or oppress the weak but she always thought that those loads were her to bear and hers alone, as a leader of many. She was actually too stunned to think after being reminded how she evidently had _options_. She just had never dared to venture the possibility.

“I…” Tsuna stopped and realized she obviously had no comeback.

“Decimo, not everything you see or hear are going to be true. This world is not that pure. Everyone change continuously. Yesterday, today even tomorrow _might_ be at cross purposes. By the reasons, why don’t you try to rely on your heart too, along with your Hyper Intuition?”

Tsuna promptly stood up and walked to the balcony. The glass door squeaked when she pushed it aside. She inhaled the cold night air and both of them stayed in silence―Nono silently observed her from his seat. No one uttered a word.

After a long silence, Tsuna turned to face Nono. Her back reclined on the wrought-iron balustrade. The coldness of iron seeped through her spine and unconsciously helped in clearing her mind. She caught his understanding gaze from across the room.

She then realized Nono was in no hurry for an acceptance.

He just wanted her to think― _think deeply_ and decided if what they deemed best for her wasn’t proved as a cause for her self-destruction of what she had been doing by standing at each war’s beak.

Tsuna let a smile curled on her pasty lips and muttered, “It’s late. I should go back.”

Nono then nodded and watched his successor jumped on top the balustrade. She leaped to the sky and gravity did it best to waste no second for her to fall down. Nono unhurriedly walked to the balcony and watched her disappearing figure through the green maze of Vongola’s mansion. After two heavy minutes slowly passed by, he then walked inside and softly closed the door.

He sighed before walking to his seat behind the desk. He interlocked his fingers on the wooden table as his eyes cautiously fell on the shadow beside his bookshelves and decided to greet the figure.

“Hello, Reborn.”

The shadow moved aside to let him be revealed in the dim room. He tipped his fedora, eyes bore keenly to Timoteo’s tired one. Timoteo sighed once again and Reborn decided to make himself comfortable across his employer.

“You all play the hard games this evening, eh?” Timoteo chuckled softly while his joined hands moved to support his chin.

Reborn’s lips twitched in half-baked smirk but he didn’t say anything for a counter. He brought his attention to the closed balcony entrance and by the glass door he noticed how clear the moon was―even as it was covered by pellucid cloud.

The hitman stared back at the venerable man, his fingers constantly played with his side curls.

“The game was already on since they held the Vongola’s heirlooms around their fingers. We just took our time to secure the odds.”

Timoteo inhaled deeply. His hand stirred to his side drawer as he appeared to hesitate. The beige files inside felt a bit taunting. Reborn who saw hesitation swirling in Timoteo’s eyes, shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ninth, I understand your worries. We do, even stupid Iemitsu does.” Timoteo snorted at the mention of his advisor, Reborn paid no mind and continued. “That man is narrow-minded and presumptuous, but he is no fool regarding his wife and daughter.”

Timoteo for once agreed. “I know. As a father, he did his best at every backstage. But for this matter, Hibari Clan is one trusted ally for years to come. What I’m worried about is the other alliance. I am afraid to say that _they_ have started to move.” Assuredly, he took out the beige file and threw it skillfully. Reborn caught the records in one swift motion.

“How veritable is this tip?” Reborn flipped around the documents, eyes rapidly absorbing information written comprehensively on the records of twenty pages.

Timoteo’s smile was mysterious as he clasped his hands, “Straight from the horse’s mouth.”

Reborn hummed in satisfaction, thin line of lips slowly morphed into a smirk.  
  


* * *

  
“Why, Ninth was obviously asking you to fall in love and consummate your marriage soon. Go give him and other grandpas lots of kid.” Enma muttered while sorting his messy paper works. Boxes and documents scattered around his office that Tsuna wasn’t even sure if she had managed to not step on them earlier. She then noticed the noisy repeatedly tune was sounded from the office phone which was dandling on the table’s edge.

The Vongola Heir was currently taking refuge in Shimon Decimo’s office, whimpering how life was so unfair to her now after everything she had done―even sacrificed―for world salvation.

“Get your head out of paperwork, Enma! Where’s your hospitality!” Tsuna whined for the umpteenth time, her legs dangled from the loveseat’s armrest.

Enma rolled his eyes at her guff but his hand kept signing the document. “Gosh, Sherlock, _no_.” He pointed the big wooden door while the other hand was still busy signing, “The exit is there. Thank you and don’t come again.”

Tsuna’s protest died halfway when the door was suddenly banged open. The sound was so loud that Tsuna wondered why the wall hadn’t crumpled yet.

Shittopī leisurely walked inside with a tray of afternoon snack.

“Oh! Hello there!” Shittopī exclaimed as she dropped the tray carelessly on Enma’s table. The tiny splat of tea dirtied the corner of Enma’s paperwork. His eyes narrowed at the stain.

“Seriously…? Adel will definitely kill me with a fork to the hell and back.” Enma groaned in disbelief. He chucked the smudged report to a grubby box on the floor. It was nearly filled with papers of the same stain which had left darkened spoor.

Shittopī clicked her tongue thrice while moving along her forefinger side to side.

“Rejoice! Adel is away on business, by the way! Three days! So, I’m here!” Shittopī explained in a sing-song voice. She plopped herself down in the guest chair across from Tsuna who hasn’t taken any intention to act modest.

As Enma took the news of Adel’s journey as one of horror obituary, Shittopī chose to clap her hands in congratulatory. Tsuna somehow felt alarmed by her glee. She righted herself and wordlessly scooted to the edge. It obviously didn’t make any difference, seeing they were still sitting in front of each other.

“So, I heard about your engagement―” Shittopī started but was cut off by Tsuna’s howl.

Tsuna continued to groan in pitiful misery and retaliated by burning the artificial cactus on the coffee table in front of her.

“That is Adel’s favorite!” Enma’s cry behind his desk prompted Tsuna to blubber on her frigging affair.

“It was… It was just unfair! You know how scary and deadly Hibari-san is? I barely restrained to piss myself just to stay calm from his ten years older self! Don’t they know Hibari-san _absolutely_ hates crowd? Me plus him plus Hibird are what he called by _crowding_! And who he would then beat to death for crowding around him? _Obviously_ me, the herbivore. Oh, _Joy_!” Tsuna dramatically wiggled her hands, “And then… and then those old men just had to go ahead and be a blockhead and match us up! That’s… That’s just another whole level of stupidness!” Tsuna gesticulated hurriedly.

Enma rolled his eyes, “I’m suddenly reminded about a girl who admitted bashfully how perfectly toned his abs is, or how in _heavens_ that beautiful face can exist perfectly on this earth.”

Tsuna gasped. She kicked her feet in mid-air, letting her pointy shoes got thrown off and slammed Enma on his forehead. The blush on her cheeks didn’t fade themselves good enough.

Shittopī then watched the scene of two teenagers bickering childishly and wondered if those blush were from her burst of anger or shyness came to light.

 _Well, well_. Simon Guardian of the Swamp mussed in absolute delight.

Enma’s whimper at said Vongola Decimo’s bark stopped her daydream of the interesting issue of nationally newly founded couple. Shittopī sighed as she raised her hand upwards, “My, my, such a kid they are!”

Shittopī moved from her comfortable position, she proceeded to slap Enma’s back head and grab Tsuna’s back collar at the same time.

Tsuna shrieked in surprise as Shittopī dragged her out the office while Enma was still down in his own paperwork misery and throbbing head.

Shittopī then hummed a childish tune and asked, “You know what is the best thing _ever_ for an upset maiden?”

Tsuna somehow felt fear creeping on her dragged spine by said question. She chose to answer carefully as she scratched her cheek with a finger.

“Uh… Sparring?”

Shittopī rolled her eyes and snorted. She then skipped happily with still a dragged body of a respectable Decimo on her butt, “What a half-assed answer for a man! Girls need to shop! Clothes! Makeup! Obviously fashion!”

Horror dawned on Tsuna as she stared pleadingly at Enma. The latter turned his head and continued his work, choosing to not be dragged by Shittopī’s lavish way.

“Come then, Decimo! Let me show you the beauty and trend of Parlemo! We have a matter of three days before Adel is back and screaming her head off!”

Tsuna lifted her palms and decided to bury her face into her hands, letting her sobs quieted by the crowd’s stare. After all, she got three days full of misery and courses of how to be a beauty. By then, she had to make sure someone’s going to pay.

Tsuna was, of course―however she might be― _never_ an insolent friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparring, lol.
> 
> The idiom of "straight from the horse's mouth" means "from the original or most reliable source".
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter. The third chapter, I just want to say, is hard to write! Very hard! Clues and riddles everywhere. Adelheid makes it harder! Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, how is your situation? I hope you are all doing great. Please be safe!


	3. Harden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Shittopī talked about the former's relationship and feelings toward her cloud guardian. All seemed to unfold in a clearer situation before Adelheid marched in with a frown upon the news she heard around Italy and Japan, of Vongola and their insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I had ever written. About six thousand and five hundred words or so, nearly touching seven thousand.  
> I put Simon in Parlemo while Vongola in Sicily. I admit, I stopped following the manga after the anime ended.
> 
> Anyway, Iemitsu is written as an ass because he is one. You know, lying to his family and then boom, "Son, you are the future mafia don, the largest one in Italy even."  
> Geez, old man, good luck. In my story you are a dead-fish in the protagonist's eyes.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SO MANY RIDDLES! It drives me crazy but once again, I love all of them.
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with [*] at the end is spoken in Italian.
> 
> Play nice!

Three days of circling the entire city of Palermo.

Three days of handling Shittopī’s ceaseless babbling of fashion.

Three _freaking_ days of trying every set style of clothes.

Tsuna had _had_ enough.

So the next minute Shittopī turned her body to ransack another standing hanger full of summer dresses with her mouth still chattering nonsense, Tsuna swiftly bolted out of the store through the opened back window. The storeroom staff dropped some boxes when Tsuna scurried past her but the perpetrator only mouthed a quick apology.

As Tsuna ran through the busy main street, she didn’t stop for another fifteen minutes. She sprinted to the nearby plaza consisted of dessert shops and salons before turning to the next intersection, to a park near the sea where she could enjoy the breeze―maybe guessed where Vongola Headquarter located or which way Japan was, or simply wondering how was everyone while she chose to disappear without a word.

Therefore when she was sure she was far enough, she let herself dropped down to the grass. Her back grazed the tree trunk when she leaned herself to lounge and watch the sky, letting her thought wandered aimlessly. The sound of sea waves hitting the cliff edge balcony near her did the job in soothing her throbbing head. Passerby watched her weirdly but she paid no mind. The problem which was swirling mockingly inside her head was no other than her betrothal to her own guardian.

Marriage.

She was going to get married, moreover at the age of eighteen years old. Too young, much too early to her liking.

Tsuna sighed tiredly as she released all the shopping bags she had grasped tightly. They fell messily around her.

Marriage was not what she had in mind in the first place. She had never expected to marry in her early twenties either. She had expected to marry past twenty five, maybe around twenty eight or even thirty. The Vongola Don had too much to think, starting with destroying Vongola and built it again from scratch―with the same purpose but different path―and ended with her protecting her family from the danger of mafia world. Her focus was to create Vongola as a better yet peaceful future.

When she was a kid, she dreamed of being successful in life, in _anything_. To pride herself for her loving mother, to be a proud daughter who could be boasted. Her mother would always be her top priorities.

Along the way in growing up, she had unconsciously taken her father’s share of her mother―of love, attachment and longing. She had wished everything for her mother. She was there solely for her mother. All the things she had thrived, staked and broken were for the relief of her mother’s happiness.

Tsuna wondered, and still did, if what she had ever done so far had ever made her mother feel sad and cornered. If her unsightly marks in school ever made her mother thinking what she had done wrong in her teaching. If her every bruise from training ever made her worry to the point where she couldn’t sleep or if her every burnt and torn clothes ever made her mother cry when she mended them patiently in the middle of the night.

Thinking about them all, Tsuna thought that she was no different than her father.

She was keeping secrets too, even a big one where one life was being sold for one slip of careless secrecy. A secret which was pilling up day by day and slowly turned into a mountain of white lie. But she could not admit them yet and she was torn by her own choice of protectiveness.

Tsuna then wondered, what would her mother say when she knew her stupid husband officially betrothed their only child with a young master from a renowned ancient clan? Moreover it was all done without his daughter’s consent. Would her mother jumped in joy? Or maybe she would cry because she wasn’t included in the important meeting?

Whatever she could think of her mother’s reactions, she came to one conclusion. Her mother would absolutely be happy if Tsuna said she was happy.

Tsuna stared at her engagement ring of dying will flame. The bold purple felt so mocking that Tsuna was tempted to throw it away into the sea not far below her. She grasped it only to feel a warmth sensation circling around her fingertips.

“What would you expect from a ring of flame, stupid Tsuna.” She murmured to herself as she sighed and slumped dejectedly.

She was still staring at her fingers when a shadow shrouded her from the bright sun. She looked up only to see a woman with both hands holding myriad shopping bags.

“Sorted out your mind?” Shittopī asked without a slightest rage or annoyance, her mien was calm as if she had expected the occurrence. Tsuna on the other hand was stunned to find such tender smile from Shittopī, after she had insolently left her alone and ran away. Tsuna folded her legs and hugged herself, providing space for Shittopī to sit. The troubled teen nodded briefly and Shittopī let themselves watch the cloud drifting away in silence. The hustle bustle of busy plaza slowly eased their minds.

“I was actually trying my best to annoy you. I mean, I expected you to run away sooner. This is a bit later than I thought.”

Shittopī was met with silence. She then asked, “Have you found your answer yet?”

Tsuna turned her head and contemplated, she then nodded her head unsurely.

Shittopī who saw that laughed, “What uncertainty is that? Believe in yourself more. It will do you good in the near future.”

“…It’s hard to think and decide when all of it is not about me alone.”

Shittopī rolled her eyes and snorted, “What are you talking about? Of course it’s all about you.”

“Huh?”

 _“Are you this stupid, Vongola?”_ Shittopī raised her eyebrow but quickly put on a reassuring smile when she saw the younger girl had started to pout.

“No, I mean yes, you are stupid.” Shittopī returned Tsuna’s glare with a slight pinch on her arm, “You are stupid if you think you _can’t_ think about yourself. It’s your life, actually, just do whatever you want. If you think this marriage is too one-sided and you will lose many advantages either to you or your famiglia, then just cut them off. What’s the problem then?” Shittopī faced her and asked earnestly.

She honestly didn’t know why the Vongola heir opposed that much. The reasons of business affiliation and a particular scary senior were just not make any sense to her. In structural of large organization and corporation, this kind of arrangement was not new and Shittopī sincerely wondered if something secretive was indeed bothering her newly founded best friend. So she ought to try her best and dug the secret to satisfy her curiosity.

Shittopī eyed Tsuna sharply and asked again, “What are you so afraid of with this Hibari?”

Shittopī didn’t miss the slight jolt when Hibari’s name was mentioned. She watched the brunette swiftly avoided her eyes and looked to the side. The latter’s tip of ear was a bit pinkish.

 _Oh?_ Shittopī grinned inwardly.

Shittopī moved her head to face Tsuna directly and said, “Hibari.” She watched with utmost interest when Tsuna rigidly moved away, the reddened pair of ear was enough clue for Shittopī to understand the rough picture of situation.

“So what’s up with you and this senior of yours?” Shittopī folded on of her leg and casually leaned on it, watching Tsuna with a playful twinkling on her eyes. Hearing the question, Tsuna diverted her gaze again and pursed her lips.

It took a quite long time of enjoying each other presence for Tsuna to finally continue to speak.

“Hibari-san is…” Tsuna tilted up and stared at the cloud, “Fearless.”

Shittopī watched the corner of Tsuna’s lips turned into a small smile. Unconsciously, she also ended up smiling when watching the younger girl slowly opening up. The silence she offered then acted as an encouragement for Tsuna to continue.

“…Hibari-san is a man of action.” Tsuna started again with a soft voice, “He listens to challenge, achievement and power. He is a dauntless figure of justice, the walking siren of an authoritative. Hibari-san is a threat himself. He is uncontrollable but at the same time he is patient and endearing.”

Shittopī raised her eyebrow and watched Tsuna’s stalled smile turn into a tender one.

“He seems like a great guy.” She admitted. Tsuna turned herself to face Shittopī before nodding in agreement.

“Yes, he is.”

“You love him?”

To her surprise, Tsuna shook her head. The confused Shittopī dropped her smile and stared dumbfounded, “Huh? You actually don’t?”

“I don’t.” Tsuna firmly said. Sensing the uncomfortable silence to her answer, Tsuna chose to elaborate, “Love is a strong word and a bit too much, I think.”

“Then, how about ‘like’ as in romantically? Do you like him?”

Tsuna shook her head again, “No. I mean, like is a word which means we are actually friends in the first place?”

Shittopī gapped and leaned her body backwards, “You are _not_?”

“Hibari-san and I are not friends. I mean, you need to be friends and know each other before you can like him. I guess, we are not suitable to be called as schoolmates either since I actually know nothing about him.” Tsuna flattened her bended legs to the grass and slowly wiggled them side to side, “If I have to describe our relationship, I think ‘business partner’ will be the perfect fit. I usually regard him as such and as my senior, too. We respect each other boundaries and try our best to stay clear of each other problems―even if our problems seem to be in that one same place most of the time. Hibari-san is my cloud guardian and he is obliged to serve Vongola, as the ring sadly has chosen him.”

Shittopī was stunned as she stared at Tsuna’s eyes, the clear hazels were veiled with contrition. Shittopī then impulsively grabbed Tsuna’s hands to attain her attention. She sharply took a deep breath. Those eyes reminded herself of Enma, when the meek boy held the entire history and sin on his shoulder, when the fainthearted boy stood on the front line in the name of Simon and when the kind boy was not allowing himself to cry over his pain of losing someone. The guilt and blame were always being covered with a clumsy smile. Shittopī wasn’t brave enough to let that look stayed longer on Tsuna.

“Decimo.” Shittopī engulfed Tsuna’s hands with hers, “It’s not your fault that he is needed in Vongola. Strong people choose their own place. Strong people are not fickle. They hold their ground, they fight their own fears. That Hibari Kyoya knows, _always_ , what he wants, what he needs and what he despises.”

“I know. Even so, the cloud is supposed to be free―”

“―He is. Do you even see him as a man with shackles around his ankles? Even if it is so, people like him―which reminded me of Adel, too―will blasted those kinds of hindrances with one swing of their weapon. They will be free again in the next second, with a little bruise that will not even hold a day. Who are you trying to joke, Vongola?”

“…But those shackles were there.”

“Is it?”

“ _They_ are, in the name of Hibari Clan’s sole heir and Vongola Guardian of Cloud. Those are his.”

“That is practically the same with _you_ as the Vongola Decimo and me as Simon’s. Not your fault. Do we actually _have_ the privilege to say no to the old men from organization? Obviously not.” Shittopī huffed, _“See what I mean? Those with powers will find themselves along the ranks. They will have a place, even if they never choose to be there. They_ still _should be there. We’re always playing tag dangerously. After all, we are no normal citizen.”*_

Shittopī stretched her arms and legs before continuing, “In here, we just have one rule to stay alive: go big or go home. _Ya_ know what I mean? If you take fancy of something, fight until your death. _Die with honor_. If not, go cry in your mama’s arms and sleep tight. _Live with shame_. I believe that man holds the same principle. He is quite smart, isn’t he?”

Tsuna nodded her head vigorously.

“That’s solved then. If he didn’t turn down the arrangement, there must be something holding him back. Don’t you think so, too?”

“I actually had the same thought but with Hibari-san’s personality as strict and frank discipliner, I thought the intention would be bare. He must have wanted to play me around since I am an herbivore.”

Shittopī once again rolled her eyes and snorted. She couldn’t even remember how many times had she done this since their talk begun. The swirling rumors around Italy were actually smarter and more accurate than this dense girl!

“How come you are this stupid? Ah, no more talks, no more! Just go and talk with him. If the two of you should stay that way, you should talk and _talk_ again and understand. Grasp the situation and understand the circumstances. Whatever going on with you, I’m too tired to care!” Shittopī flicked her hands back and forth.

Tsuna confusedly watched and scratched her head. Shittopī was then suddenly remembered the missing piece, “Oh, right. So, you said you don’t like and don’t love him. Then do you have, maybe, a little bit of crush on the guy? Is he maybe your first love?”

Tsuna’s face turned red in an instant, her mouth gapped like a fish outside the water.

Shittopī laughed out loud, earning weird looks from the people around them. She then pointed her finger to Tsuna, “He is? _He is_! So you do _still_ have a crush on him!”

“W-Well! Who doesn’t?! Every girl in our school does!” Tsuna stammered and failed to cover her face, Shittopī wouldn’t let her even once. They bickered back and forth, disregarding the uncomfortable look from passerby at their loudness.

At the same time, two figures were walking towards them. One of them was taller than the others, with the shorter following closely behind in panic.

“Adel, wait!”

Shittopī and Tsuna stopped at the familiar shout. They turned their head as the footsteps drew nearer. Tsuna was the first one who spotted Enma, he was looking flustered and worried as he kept trying to get the attention of the person he followed.

Shittopī suddenly stood up and clapped her hands once, “Adel! You are back? For a rest or stay?”

Adelheid nodded at Shittopī, “Stay.”

Meanwhile the Simon Decimo was trying to catch his breath as he wiped his sweating forehead, Adelheid however set her gaze firmly on the brunette standing awkwardly beside her fellow guardian.

“Vongola.” Adelheid nodded curtly, “We meet again.”

Tsuna nodded and replied with a bumbling smile, “Yeah. How is your business trip?”

Adelheid smirked as she displayed an intimidating posture. Tsuna felt the chill in the air. She pressed the urge to just bend her head down and yielded to Adel’s intensity. The air felt stuffy as Adelheid turned her smirk to one of a contempt smile.

Tsuna felt like running now, the gaze she received from the raven haired woman was no joke. Those eyes appeared courteous but Tsuna found menace and merciless lying underneath. Her palms felt humid as the cold sweat slowly made her clothes uncomfortably stick to her skin when she moved.

Enma and Shittopī were no better, they could feel the threat Adelheid imposed and the two of them simultaneously took a step back when some kids suddenly went bawling not far behind them. Their mothers were seen soothing them in panic, confusion marred their faces as their kids avoided looking at where Adelheid stood.

Adelheid however, was not perturbed by the noise and crowd they unintentionally attracted. The contempt smile still stayed on her face. She then pointed backward to the dessert shop where the kids were crying.

“Shittopī.” She addressed her fellow guardian without looking at the said person, “Book the entire second floor from that shop. We have a _private_ meeting to be held.”

Tsuna gulped. She didn’t like the stare Adelheid gave her before turning around to follow Shittopī and Enma inside the booked shop.  
  


* * *

  
Adelheid Suzuki was a strong woman, a graceful embodiment of pretentious warrior. She was dauntless but gentle, willful but observant. She grew up fostered by rules, presented for every stride and notion of her being. She was a forthright lady but a self-interested leader to her folks.

Every tread she took was full of confidence and promising glory. Her sharp eyes saw through every lies and swizzle. Every jerk of her hands airily swung to end her foes. Adelheid Suzuki was a tough lone woman who was able to grasp her own throne against hundreds.

Consequently, Enma would never doubt the best mother figure devoted to him. She was his core, the standing ovation he desperately held to stay sane, alive and appreciated. She was the one of many which he desperately protected for a better and peaceful future.

Enma had an inkling―he had learned to trust his instinct―that the conversation was one he would regret of attending.

That noon, Enma was startled by Adelheid’s surprise return to his office. The gentleness that usually radiated on her entire being was nowhere to seen. The edge of her pursed lips and hard gaze told Enma there was some wretched news she came home with.

The following question ejected from Adelheid’s mouth was about Vongola Decimo whereabouts, of her who had shaken the world with her sudden disappearance after her betrothal was announced publicly. Vongola had dispatched some men to scout each of the alliances for Vongola Decimo and Adelheid apparently had been the one to coarsely disarm the entire dozen of Vongola men in front of Simon’s gates when she came home. It was done in less than five minutes. She left no one behind to report or acted as messengers.

Enma opened his mouth to answer his guardian’s question. When the first word of ‘Shittopī’ left his mouth, Adelheid wasted no time to turn around and went straight to the city of Palermo where Shittopī’s heaven resided in the form of boutique and beauty shop. Her steps were heavy and left a trail of confusion for Enma to follow.

“Adel! Adel, what’s wrong?” Enma called, trying to catch up with the long legs of his guardian. He once in a while tried to get her attention by calling her name but to no avail, Adelheid walked past everyone who stared or greeted them. Enma politely gave them all a brief smile.

From the corner of his eyes, he then saw how rigid her posture was or how there was aura of promising pain quietly swirling in those gaze, as if her hands were waiting for consent to go for a kill.

“Adel, are you searching for Shittopī? Palermo is big. We won’t find them without dispatching―”

“Enma.” Adelheid’s tight voice warned him. She eyed the man behind her from the corner of her eyes, “You still need to learn if you need someone else to locate your own guardians.”

Enma tilted his head down and slowed his steps when Adelheid did. The latter then took a sharp turn to the west plaza, where dessert shop square was located in the next intersection. The warm bustling of society’s talks and commerce accompanied the two youngsters until a shrill of accordion took their attention and packed the plaza. Nearly two dozens of both women and men were dressed with tiered gowns and fitted frock coats. Some of them were playing folk instrument while the others sang to gather attention. Children on the street clapped their hands, following the cadence of the tune.

Adelheid didn’t stop her steps. Slowly advancing, she eyed the group and suddenly said to Enma, her voice was struck down by the loudness of accordion, “I have a question. May I ask you for answer?”

Before Enma could comprehend or said his assent, one of the men from the group with a red butterfly tie and stovepipe hat walked to the front of his peers and bowed. A wide grin was plastered on his face as his eyes scanned the crowd, _“Good day to our beloved people of Palermo! Through today and the day after tomorrow, our Massimo will sonneteer the legendary show, La Traviatta! The heartbreaking love story of Violetta and Alfredo! This―”*_

Enma and Adelheid neared the loud group who was being swarmed both by children and adults. Adelheid then stopped on a quite distance and watched the children danced around with their parents. The loud announcement was still being made and dramatized by the peer on the background.

“Enma. How far are you willing to bet on my trust?”

“Huh?” Enma blinked in confusion. He started to doubt himself if he even heard the words clear amidst the crowd. He stared at Adelheid who was giving her attention to the dancing children, her expression slowly softened.

“I will always believe you. Whatever you do, you have a reason, always.” Enma put on his best tough expression and nodded. Adelheid silently observed him and turned around without saying a word or acknowledgement. She proceeded to walk past the performers, Enma still hot on her trails.

_“The tickets will be sold in the evening. Don’t forget to come and watch! Dai!”*_

Adelheid turned her pursed lip to a small smile which Enma didn’t notice since he was following from behind.

All the performers behind them then complied loudly at the same time: _“Dai!”*,_ before they danced away and sung. On the fixed distance, they repeated the announcement.

Enma jumped again from the same sudden loud exclamation before composing himself. He followed Adelheid closely and saw Adelheid nodded her head. He then heard, “Very well. I shall hold onto your words.”

At that moment, Enma felt warmth spread around his heart and he went to grip his shirt. A childish grin adorned his face.

They then once again walked in silence with Adelheid on the lead, until they saw a big tree trunk with two girls who sat on the shade, the loud one was laughing while the other brushed the teasing aside.

Enma felt the air turned chilly and he noticed how Adelheid’s warmth suddenly disappeared from her entire being. How coldness and detachment were seen by her stiff fists on her side.

Enma watched the way Adelheid approached his friend―the stuttering Vongola Decimo―and once again noticed how Adelheid seemed to hold herself back, rage swirling on her calm orbs. Her instruction for Shittopī to book an entire floor for sudden meeting envisaged a bad omen―Enma once again trusted his gut.

At that time, Enma felt a bit of fear of what had gone wrong with this situation or what had triggered Adelheid’s aggressive stance in the first place. He then wondered if something had gone wrong in her three days of mission.

He once again tailed after Adelheid with Sawada Tsunayuki following behind closely. Their expressions were unreadable.

The entire second floor of the tea house was bare of customers as all was driven out by Shittopī and Simon’s blank cheque. Adelheid came in first, followed by Enma and Tsuna. Shittopī was the last to close the door.

Adelheid stood firmly, back leaned on a high table as the window behind her was left opened. Her arms folded curtly in front of her as her eyes briskly bore down the petite figure of Vongola Decimo. Her smile was long gone.

“I believe we have the mutual desire to protect the innocent while at the same time trusted our back to each other.”

Adelheid started first, eyes once again impaling the young Decimo. Tsuna on the other hand didn’t quite understand where Adelheid directed their conversation to. She simply understood the mentioned pact between Alliances and they have respected each other so far. What had gone wrong in her blind spot, she didn’t know.

She then did what most people would do, asked the questioner what she had meant.

Shittopī rolled her eyes at her frankness.

Adelheid stared at Tsuna all along, eyes not straying to everything but the latter, “I am asking for your reason, Vongola. The reason why you are pulling our leg to your affairs. Your person’s matter is their own, not ours. Your _marriage_ is _your_ matter, not _ours_.”

Tsuna’s confused mien turned sharp in understanding. She held down her persistence stubbornly while eyes pointed upward to meet the Simon Guardian of Glacier’s gaze. Her inheritance on her finger shone tauntingly.

Tsuna sat on the armchair while eyes keenly fixed on Adelheid.

“What’s my marriage got to do with you?” Tsuna asked skeptically.

Adelheid slammed her palm on the table beside her. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

“It certainly got something to do with Simon, with Vongola and its entire Alliances. Not only us, your own famiglia has also faced their own accusations by this very moment.”

Tsuna left her position on the armchair, “What?”

Adelheid’s vexation then turned to anger in split second when she realized the Vongola Decimo who had fled the scene three days ago _without_ knowing the impact she had left behind.

“Your ignorance is bringing the entire alliance down, Sawada!” Adelheid raised her voice, “We stand side by side with Vongola not only hope to be stronger and to secure our own place amidst the battle of control in Italy, because of the bond of our predecessors, their trusts in us and our belief in your ability are what move us to rely on you. But you are disregarding this important matter like some stupid kid fighting over a toy!”

Vongola and Simon’s history was not unknown around the mafia scope, either about the oldest precursors or even the youngest successors. The companionship, disillusionment, attachment and confederacy, the rumors have all been disordered with truth.

Even so, they paid no mind as the longing of fairness and shelter had laid their paths side by side.

Tsuna let herself stared at one of her trusted allies, feeling ridiculed by the cold stare of indifference. Enma however was watching with concern from the side, feeling helpless as to not choose any party.

“Um, Adel…” Enma started but Adelheid halted him from speaking further while Tsuna and the latter once again trying to beat each other with a rigid look.

Tsuna shook her head while immersed deeply on her own thoughts. She watched the way Adelheid closed her eyes and her thin lips turned upwards in a mocking smirk.

“―You still don’t understand such simple definition?” Adelheid cut off the words pointed at her.

Tsuna frowned deeply like she had been offended by the most brazen criminal, “What I don’t understand is your lacking in the mentioned accusation.”

Adelheid’s eyes snapped open as she sauntered over. She stopped in front of Tsuna, hovering over her like a predator ready to pounce.

 _“They say good walls make good neighbors, Vongola.” *****_ She murmured. Tsuna raised her eyebrow, prompting her to continue the rigmarole. “Who you choose to affiliate with, I simply don’t care. You are free to do everything but don’t drag us down. Keep them under your hat.”

“The one who decided―”

“The one who I am talking with, is _you_.” Adelheid pressed the words with indignation, shocking even Enma and Shittopī who knew her usual calm composure. The other two were currently watching and confused with the anchored topic, but they chose to remain silent.

“Sawada. Do you think you are smart? Let me spell it one by one for you, then. Do you know half of Vongola Alliances doubt you, the young baby of Vongola Decimo? Even doubt us, Simon? Do you _even_ know by grabbing another old clan for a _kindred_ alliance will make you appear more poorly in front of the masses? When you have just declared how weak the Vongola Decimo’s family is by doing so! When you need all the family and assets of _your_ betrothed to make Vongola stay prosperous and respected? Please don’t try to make me laugh.” Adelheid said in one breath and gave Tsuna a look when she wanted to intercept the indictment, the younger one quieted down immediately. “All the degraded leaders are straying to find your weakness, to destroy you, _us_ , and you are currently providing the way for them to march. Do you even know the political situation in your famiglia?” Adelheid asked. Her fists were clenched on her side, eyes both showing remorse and resentment but Tsuna couldn’t read past the other reason of her reaction.

When she found no answer come out from Tsuna, she already had her speculation. She raised her hands and combed her messy falling hair. She then took a loud but deep breath before facing Tsuna again.

“I see that your mind is not even orderly in this matter.”

Tsuna bowed her head, quietly admitting her ignorance to the whole affair and feeling too immersed in her own misery of the arrangement. She missed the way Adelheid’s eyes softened but hardened again in the next second.

“I might sympathize if the things were not getting complicated as this, not anymore. This is not a kid talk, Vongola. Someday you may be the reason why your friends may not trust their backs to you anymore. This is―in one way―stressing me out, too. Those degraded bastards might hold a meeting where elders will debate your suitability as their leader in the near future, and everything you hold dear might be sacrificed.”

Enma once again tried to speak up but this time Tsuna raised her hand and he stopped abruptly. She calmly stared at Adelheid and said, “I won’t drag my friends down.”

“You will never know what can happen to your stalwarts.”

“No, I don’t. But I can prevent them.”

Hearing those, Adelheid chose to laugh. She openly sneered at the naïve thought the younger girl had.

“How far do you think your protection goes? Up until now, you are not fighting alone. You are _never_ fighting alone. You hold everyone’s will. You are only a naïve child, Vongola. You are simple enough to be dragged around without a good reason. And I will remind you again and again―” Adelheid smiled bitterly, “―that you are not a hero, Sawada.”

Tsuna was struck by the same words Reborn had kicked into her years ago. The very same one when they were sent into the future, where everything was burnt and hid, where the adult Tsuna might consciously or unconsciously had put those dearest of her at the front stake. A stake for her younger self to get stronger, to fight and ended the war. Her in the past had raged in such ridiculous method presented by her older self, but now by staying as a nescient future leader, wasn’t she already on the bad start? Wasn’t she going to repeat the history once again by staying oblivious?

Her mind then reeled back to her conversation with Timoteo, on the same night where the engagement was inaugurated.

Those knowing smile, those tacit gazes and those sly conversations the two of them shared in the silence of Vongola Mansion. At that time, she had wondered if there was some confidential plan beneath her arrangement, but she doubted it after seeing how sincere Timoteo was. Thinking backwards, she finally put some of the missing puzzles together. Reborn had obviously taken a part in Timoteo plan. For once he had refused to meddle in her business. Rather he went on and encouraged her by the name of future protections and expectations. Tsuna then wondered once again. Did any chance her father know and partake in it, too?

“Did something happen while I was away? The media reacted badly? Dead threat?” Tsuna asked the silent Adelheid in which she only replied by raising her eyebrow.

Enma coughed to hide his nervousness and answered her question, “The entire world is actually congratulating you and Hibari Kyoya. They hope the wedding will be as grand as a royalty’s, being broadcasted and like, you wedding day will be marked as national holiday.”

Shittopī went ahead and slapped his head. She dragged him to the seats away from the other two and hushed him.

“What? I’m just answering her!”

“No. Stop being stupid. Can’t you even see that she is on the verge of blasting the entire Italy? Oh, look. Adel is telling us to be quiet, her glare did. Let’s just sit and pretend we are dead.”

Tsuna clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in hopelessness. Adelheid was right, she was never alone. There was something hidden deep in the name of Vongola, in which she wasn’t allowed yet to venture. By knowing so it drove her to the brim of insanity. She really had the urge to slam the Vongola Headquarter and forced the truth out from their minds. Did they silently use her to achieve Vongola’s sinful goal and stall her desire to build the New Vongola? Tsuna’s swirling thought was stopped by Adelheid.

“I am not in the mood to tell a tale for you, Sawada, as I am currently in a tight _schedule_. And I don’t care whoever you are marrying, but again. Secure your position and don’t be a baggage, or the results won’t be pretty.” Adelheid took a step closer, “The same as the other famiglia on Alliances, we thrive to stay prosper and safe by doing our own business or expanding on the same scale of ranks. Even if Vongola is the ring leader, prying eyes and curious ears will never disappear entirely, you do know but this had escaped your mind until today. What Vongola had done by securing you and Hibari might appear as normal to other people, and people will behave so but in our world that is not the case. Vongola is on the peak chain, what more do they need? Keep that in mind and before you can proceed to the future, clear the past and plan the present first.”

Adelheid’s eyes wandered to the opened window and let out a scowl. Her expression hardened once again, like a tigress being provoked.

“Drop the _deal_ , Vongola. We ain’t dealing with shit of _claim_ being offered on a silver platter. Either you lose the deal or you lose us as _your most_ _trusted federation_.” Adelheid cited the last part impatiently, “Pick your choice carefully.”

Tsuna’s attention suddenly perked up. She stared wide-eye at Adelheid’s dickering and hardened gaze―they were as steady as mountains, firm and steady.

 _“Simon is not_ going away _on a war. Sever the deal for us.”*_

Tsuna turned from facing Adelheid to the drifting cloud from the opened window. The room felt stuffed and crowded that Tsuna was thankful her attention was being directed to the outside. The sky was turning darker but there was no wind. Tsuna once again wondered, had the sky been this close before? This was supposed to be only the second floor, yet she was drawn to the sky and cloud, like she could reach them by jumping out of the window.

She suddenly shifted her attention back to Adelheid, spotting both hesitation and confidence from her stance. She then tried to put up a sneer and Adelheid mirrored the action with a pleasant smirk. Their intensities once again clashed without rest, slowly making the two spectators in the room sweating profusely.

“Everything will be at stake if you proceed to act reckless and foolish. There will be no second time, Sawada.”

Tsuna folded her arms to her chest, “I see you are very eager to end the core of this problem.”

Adelheid responded with a clenched fist and a snarl.

“Pick your choice soon, Vongola. Drop the matter and your back will be secured or proceed and slowly live in a stalemate scenario. Based on your choice, I might still preach you as our acquaintance.”

Tsuna’s eyes hardened on Adelheid, the latter mirrored with the same tenacity of what spectators saw would be described as hate. A loud breeze suddenly closed the opened window with its force and Tsuna sneered at her interlocutor.

“Mark your _words_ , Adelheid. _I_ will come someday to sever _that_ deal of yours. Personally. Wait for the good news. I may let the world know sooner after I deal with that family of mine.” Her lowered voice reverberated loud and clear while promising pain and havoc to whoever witnessed the secret exchange inside the room.

Adelheid’s displeased frown turned to an inviting smirk. She was apparently pleased with Tsuna’s threat.

Tsuna turned around and walked to the door, “Let’s go, Shittopī-chan. The three days of Parlemo’s beauty offer hasn’t dried up, yet.”

She spared one last glance before walking out with Shittopī’s bewilderment accompanied the silence.

Outside the closed door of the shop’s second floor, Tsuna’s daunting smile morphed to a grim one. Her eyes strayed once again to the nearest opened window. Shittopī watched the change and showed her confusion. They stayed in silence with Tsuna watching the window and Shittopī observing her, none was speaking out their mind.

“…Your hateful words and glare weren’t even _that_ convincing.” Tsuna mumbled. Her palm was put on her heart, feeling the quickened heartbeat slowly going steady.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“It’s nothing, Shittopī-chan.” Tsuna turned around and put on her brightest smile, “Aren’t we going to explore the last district?”

When Shittopī showed her a wide grin, Tsuna suddenly felt she had chosen the wrong move. Dread settled on the pit of her stomach as Shittopī’s long hand then reached to drag her around the district towards the capital and Tsuna once again buried her face into her hands.

She peeked from the gap of her fingers as they stared tauntingly at the big tree the two of them had previously sat. Her eyes gleamed and she was determined to flee once again.

She had places to be and one of them happened to be in the center of Italy. She was tempted to test her power limit and to let more paperwork and bills delivered to the head in the process. There was some debt left to be paid by her and she wasn’t going to sleep peacefully until it was paid in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italian word of "Dai" has so many meanings, depends on the body language and tone of the user. In this chapter, Dai means "come on" or "come along". Simply the performer is asking the people to come and watch the show in the evening.
> 
> While the show entitled "La Traviatta" means "The Fallen Woman" or "The One Who Goes Astray", an three-act opera by Giuseppe Verdi. The aria "Sempre Libera" at the end of Act I is especially well known. The story follows the love between a famed courtesan, Violetta Valery, who makes the greatest sacrifice for her lover, Alfredo Germont. After Violetta fell in love with him, the couple leave Paris and begin a contented life in the country. But Violetta's happiness is destroyed when Alfredo's father, Giorgio, pays her a visit and convinces her to leave Alfredo as their scandalous relationship is bringing shame upon his family. They then go to their separate ways. It isn't until Violetta is on her deathbed that Alfredo learns the truth behind her departure.
> 
> This one is a heartbreaking story, I have watched. The story and characters are so pure and romantic with the right dosage, even if the female lead was an courtesan who played a lot with men beforehand.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. The next chapter is scheduled to be posted on Friday.  
> I admit, this chapter has so many information and I won't blame you if you are confused. This chapter is meant to make you so. Because the riddle will be solved in the next chapters. Bye, then!


	4. Stalking Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, wait. What is the rumor going about? They see Vongola as what, a man-eater? Destructive machine? Circle of professional killer?"
> 
> "Um, yeah, quite. Top of the pile, king, strong backup and sponsors. You know, not only in military sense but also business track. Who wants to mess that up?"
> 
> Tsuna contemplated in her mind that maybe building new Vongola HQ in Hawaii will be much better than exists in Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, oh my. Who is this rich girl???
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with [*] at the end is spoken in Italian.
> 
> Italic words without any quotation mark is a thought spoken only inside your heart.
> 
> I am quite in hurry and didn't entirely proof-reading this. Sorry for any mistake!

"How about this string or whatever the name is? Wear this, plan a trip to a private hot spring and seduce your husband! He will submit to you like a loyal lackey!"

Tsuna slapped Shittopī's out-stretched hand which was holding the revealing bikini that _was not_ even going to cover a quarter of her chastity. She hissed at the falling garment on the floor and resisting the urge to stomp at it until it turned to dust.

"Not happening. Not even in my dreams." She mumbled under her breath, feeling frustrated with Shittopī's suggestion of making her arrangement a bit better in the future with the plan included the term of seduction and mature content.

Shittopī was all but grinned and pulled down her sunglasses slightly, eyeing Tsuna with a playful glint. She wiggled her eyebrows, "It might be in his dreams, though."

Tsuna's neck turned red and went up all the way to her ears and face. She snorted and folded her hands while turning around to exit the swimsuit shop. She ignored the polite greeting by the employee and pretended to not hear her friend's apologetic calling. Not to mention she purposely left behind all the shopping bags for Shittopī to carry. It might take her a while until she caught up.

Walking to the path through the lines of boutique and beauty shop, she was abruptly being run over by a man twice her size with a ridiculous getup which covered his face. Her shoulder hit a side lamp pole as she stumbled and swiftly grabbed it to steady her position. She swallowed down the throbbing sore. The man clicked his tongue and nearly pushed Tsuna away but halted.

"― _thief! A thief! My bag, he took my bag! Someone, please help! Thief!"*_ A shout from behind them disenchanted Tsuna from easing her throbbing arm. She went to grab the man but he evaded and ran again. The spectators who were mostly women screamed and moved away from him, their behaviors unconsciously created a path for a smoother escape for said thief.

Tsuna wasted no time to turn tail and run after him, passing Shittopī in the process of her pursue.

"H-Huh? Where are you running off to?" She shouted frantically, hands were busy grasping all the bags.

Tsuna only casted a brief glance. "To catch a thief! Stay there, I'll be back!"

The brunette followed the man who ducked around and tried to make Tsuna's way harder than it should. He bumped the bouquet displays purposely and scrambled them with his running feet. Tsuna however, was not affected by his plan. She jumped around the broken vases and scattered flowers. The florist screamed in devastation and slumped down.

" _Sorry! I will compensate them later!"*_ Tsuna yelled but the florist only stood and swung her fist around in the air, her mouth was scrambling a list of curses for the thief.

Tsuna eyed the left abandoned alley and went to take the route, kicking the full bin of trash and made a black cat jumped away after hissing at her. Through the end of alley, she saw the thief ran past by and had not noticed her. She craned her leg and he fell down, went rolling on the street. His back ended up hitting a lamp pole hard and he groaned, the pain lulled his senses and he clutched his head.

Tsuna stood brazenly in front of him and kicked his bended leg, the pitiful man once again groaned. She then grabbed the fallen purse on his side and tucked it securely in her arm.

" _Your only fault is obviously me. You stole things right under my nose."*_

The man stood up wobbly and launched his fist to her. Tsuna wasn't expecting his tenacity as she tried to move to the side and had already planned to immobilize him with martial arts inside her mind―Reborn and future Hibari had taught her to the brim of insanity and she was quite proud with her progress.

Even so, Tsuna was not given time to dodge as a firm hand protruded from behind her. It had grabbed the flying fist and proceeded to twist the thief's arm behind him. The thief hollered a string of curses and pain as he was brought to his knees.

" _Police! You are under arrest for stealing and an attempt in physical abuse to woman!"*_

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief silently. Thinking again, it might be a bad move if she had showed her identity and skill in front of this mass of a crowd. She let out another breath.

The aged police man who appeared heroically looked like he was in the middle of his forties. He turned to face her worriedly while his hand was pressing the man's body to the ground, the other hand took out a handcuff from his pocket and put them on the doer's wrists in one fluid but trained gesture.

" _Miss, are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere? We could bring up the case to a court. Witness will be taken care off easily, seeing this many bystanders have watched the spectacle."*_ The officer furrowed his eyebrows in concern and Tsuna felt her heart clenched, she didn't have the heart to worry him further. She then tried to console the man but was halted by a familiar shout.

" _Vongola!"*_

The officer went rigid and unconsciously slammed the thief's body to the ground. The latter was on the edge of passing out. _"V-V-Vongola?"*_ He stiffly spelled the name.

Tsuna eyed the man's weird behavior. Hearing a couple of footsteps behind her, she whisked her body away and saw how the other bystanders were in the same state as the officer.

" _Vongola!"*_ Shittopī ran to Tsuna and gripped her arms. "You scared me! Don't run off like that again. What if something happened to you? I would never be able to save myself from the entire Vongola's wrath, you stupid!" Shittopī shook her body back and forth, twirling her once in a while to scan any spotted injuries.

"No, wait― Shi―Hey!" Tsuna jumped back, away from the tightening grip of Simon's guardian. She stroked her previously gripped arm where the dulling pain seemed to fade slowly. "Hang on! Before that," She moved closer to Shittopī's ear and whispered, "What's wrong with these folks? They looked like they had seen the ghost of their ancestors?"

Shittopī stiffly scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "A―haha, uh… Sorry. It seems like, the name of Vongola has scared Italy? After, you know, the news of you and that boy was internationally…? Well, do you remember what Adel said previously, uh…"

Tsuna's mood darkened again, her orbs flickered between brown and flames. She really had the urge to flatten her future territory. An idea suddenly passed her mind. She stroked her chin while looking deep in thought.

 _Wait, should I just do it instead? I mean, we can build a new one somewhere. In Hawaii, maybe? Or Swiss? I want to build a new Vongola anyway. Or we could just destroy everything and create a new era?_ Her daydream however was slapped away by the officer's awkward cough.

" _Uh, Miss… My apologies for not noticing you sooner."*_ The man stood rigidly with the perfect pose of a trained senior officer, he seemed reluctant with his body swaying forth but back to the upright position again as if he was contemplating whether to salute or kneel. The thief had been long forgotten below, appeared to be unconscious from the ground slam the officer previously committed.

" _Huh, what?"*_ She was only able to mutter a word of confusion.

The police man was sweating profusely by now and he bowed his head, _"Ma'am! I beg your forgiveness if I have offended you by my previous action or casual demeanor. I will be more careful in the future!"*_

Tsuna jolted at his yell while the crowd had started to disperse quickly, their eyes blatantly avoiding where she was standing.

_What, what, what?_

Tsuna panicked and ushered the man to lift his head, _"No, Sir! It's okay, uh no, I mean―"*_

The man showed no sign of listening. He proceeded to bow in a perfect ninety degrees, causing his spine to crack all at once, _"I shall drown myself if it will satisfy your anger, Ms. Vongola!"*_

He turned to run to the direction of nearby sea but Tsuna was faster. She grabbed the back collar of the man but put too much strength in her tug―she regretted it immediately. The man stumbled back and stood rigidly again like he had been slapped for insolence by his mother.

" _It wouldn't satisfy you, right!"*_ He took his gun and presented it at Tsuna, _"You can shoot me, Ma'am! I will die with no regrets! But please spare the other citizens!"*_

Tsuna felt an impending headache as she clutched her head and groaned. What a pain in the ass. Why was today no one seemed to listen to her talking first before deciding things like she wasn't there? Tsuna openly wondered where the common senses of these folks went to.

" _No, sir, please listen first―"*_

"― _Yes, Ma'am. I do realize my action is impolite and I am deserved to be beheaded. If drowning and gun don't satisfy you, then I will stab myself twenty times in a row!"*_

" _No―"*_

The man swiftly searched his body and regretfully stared at Tsuna, _"My apologies, I forgot to bring my pocket knife."*_

Tsuna unconsciously exhaled a deep breath she didn't know was holding. No wonder her chest felt tight and suffocated.

" _There is a utility store. Please pardon me to buy one right now!"*_

Tsuna sucked back the breath she had exhaled.

" _SIR! DO LISTEN TO ME FIRST!"*_ Tsuna shouted and stomped her feet in frustration. The officer stood by and saluted her.

" _YES, COLONEL!"*_ Sweats ran down his face tremendously as if he was standing underneath a shower. Tsuna rubbed her forehead.

"What in heavens that the rumor goes around is about…?" She muttered under her breath.

" _Sir, I am not your Colonel and I am not angry. Your action is very noble and I thank you for saving my life previously. Please take the poor man to the station first and take a good rest, you deserve it. You have done a very good job, sir officer―"*_ Tsuna quickly glanced at his name badge, _"―Ivan Lodovico."*_

She then put on her brightest smile and nodded her head satisfactorily.

The man clutched his rank insignia with tears spotted on the corner of his eyes. He seemed pretty taken back with Tsuna's acknowledgement as he nodded back enthusiastically. He saluted once again and bid his farewell. The man then dragged the thief's body while once in a while stopped and sniffled. He continued again until his shadow was gone amidst the crowd.

Tsuna sighed loudly and cracked her stiff waist.

"…I feel like I have aged ten years older…" Tsuna muttered while her hand patted her chest. She sighed again in exasperation. Shittopī only laughed at her misery which earned a glare from the former.

"Laugh again and I will make you aged twenty years."

Shittopī hugged Tsuna with one arm while the latter tried to free herself from the tight grasp.

"No, wait. What is the rumor going about? They see Vongola as what, a man-eater? Destructive machine? Circle of professional killer?"

"Um, yeah, quite. Top of the pile, king, strong backup and sponsors. You know, not only in military sense but also business track. Who wants to mess that up? Your famiglia―"

Shittopī's chatters were stopped by a soft giggle behind her. She slapped her forehead.

"My God, I totally forgot about you. You have so little presence. Here." She pulled the young timid girl to Tsuna and grinned, _"The owner of the purse, Hero."*_

Tsuna rolled her eyes and playfully hit Shittopī's arm. Tsuna smiled as she patted the purse and gave it to the girl.

" _Here, Miss. Please be careful in the future."*_

The girl looked at Tsuna and smiled gratefully. She nodded. "Yes! Thank you."

Shittopī and Tsuna were shocked to hear the fluid Japanese coming out from the girl's mouth.

"Wait, you are Japanese?" Tsuna pointed at the girl when Shittopī suddenly grabbed her index finger and bent them back to a fist.

Shittopī frowned, "It's rude to point, Vongola. But, it's not the case." She turned to face the newcomer with furrowed brows, "You _are_ Japanese?"

"A quarter of Italian, actually. My name is Hanajima Chouko. It's truly a pleasure to meet you." Hanajima tilted her head and smiled. Tsuna felt a slight blush creeping up at the cute presence the girl emitted.

"Ah, yes. I am Sawada Tsunayuki and this is Shittopī-chan. Nice to meet you too, Hanajima-san."

"Likewise! Are you guys on summer vacation, too?"

Shittopī grinned, "Nope. I actually live here with my family. But I studied for a while in Japan."

Hanajima nodded with interest and dragged her attention to the brunette, "What about you, Sawada-sama?"

Tsuna rubbed her neck, "Uh, I just visited my grandfather and father. We have some… matter to discuss face to face."

"Oh, my! A family reunion! How exciting!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I too actually have a plan with my fiancé but he suddenly had a work to attend to so I spent my days touring over Palermo by myself." She looked down to her feet. Seeing that, Shittopī slapped Tsuna's back, making the brunette pushed forward and nearly lost her balance from the sudden force.

"Such a coincidence! This maiden, too, is here to officially announce her engagement. What is it with young folk these days getting married so early, huh?" Shittopī shook her head in fake exasperation and sighed loudly to irked Tsuna. The latter pinched her side for a warning.

"Oh, gosh! We can then talk about our fiancés together, Sawada-sama! How do you say we stroll around together?" Hanajima proposed the plan with twinkling eyes and held her hands as if pleading.

"Sure!" Shittopī nodded, "We actually planned to―"

"Young Miss!" A young man suddenly ran to them and stopped in front of Hanajima. He kneeled with one hand crossed in front of his chest, "My apologies, Miss. I lost track of the thief! Please punish me as you see fit!"

Tsuna shuddered at the nearly familiar scenario beforehand. Shittopī nudged her side with a hidden laughter. Tsuna nudged back irritably.

"No worries, Ryou-san! Sawada-sama took down the thief and got my purse back!" She twirled her possession to emphasize the statement. Tsuna softly coughed to hide her embarrassment and abruptly choked on her saliva when the man named Ryou wheeled to kneel in front of her, his forehead touched the ground.

"Huh, HUH?" Tsuna jumped back. "No, wait―"

"I sincerely express my utmost gratitude, Sawada-sama! Thank you for taking care of our Young Miss!"

The eyes and whispers of bystanders were starting to kill her nerve. Tsuna felt another impending headache attacking her poor head.

"No, it's okay. It's nothing big, please stand up…"

Ryou bowed one more time before standing up. He turned to face Hanajima, "Young Miss, I am truly sorry but it is nearly your curfew. It saddened me to say but we need to go home soon."

Hanajima dejectedly nodded and casted an apologetic smile to the two new friends she had made today.

"Sawada-sama, Shittopī-sama. My apologies but it seems that we must postpone our plan. Let's meet again either in Palermo or if I am lucky, in Japan." She bowed her head, "Then, thank you for today!"

Tsuna smiled and waved her hand, "Yes. Be careful, Hanajima-san."

"Take care!" Shittopī flashed a bright smile while trying to grasp some of the shopping bags that fell from her grasp, "Wait, Vongola, quick. Help me, they are slipping!"

Tsuna averted her gaze from the polite form of aristocrat in front of them and scrambled to take some of the baggage from Shittopī's hand. She missed the way Hanajima's smile turned a bit distant. Ryou stared at her sudden change.

"Something wrong, Miss?"

Hanajima shook her head, " _Look_ at them being so happy in the presence of what people called as friends."

Ryou took a brief glance at the two girls occupied by their purchases, "Do you want a friend? I will search for your favorite criteria when we are home."

Hanajima laughed and turned her body to meddle in the crowd with Ryou following behind closely, "Nonsense. Go back to your work. Don't make any silly mistakes again."

Ryou bowed, "Yes, Miss. My sincere apologies."

The crowd was getting busier as the day nearly ended and the two companions walked in silence.

When Tsuna and Shittopī finished arranging their share, they looked back to the front. They found no figures of previous young miss and her butler, not even in the rush of pedestrians.

"That girl seems familiar." Shittopī suddenly said and Tsuna whipped her head to face her.

"You know her?"

Shittopī shook her head and stared at Tsuna deeply.

"Just a feeling. I might pass by her once or twice in here. But she is not a foreign in my eyes. I can't put my word into that, just a brief feeling. What about you? Maybe we passed her when we frenzy-shopping? Remember anything in particular?"

Tsuna rolled her eyes at her choice of words, "I don't think so. But I do get a certain feeling."

"Hyper intuition?"

Tsuna shrugged, "More or less. I can't pinpoint the exact word, too. But I guess it is because her characteristic is not barbaric like most people we live with. Something new to us."

Shittopī laughed and slapped her thigh, " _Damn_ , right. Such princess only lives inside fairy tales, anyway. Outside of it, she will break or maybe a bit twisted on the inside."

Another rush of festivity not far from them was once again filled the plaza. People were gathering around while some were moving around to avoid something. Tsuna stood on her tiptoe to see past the tall figure of European―compared to them she must have been look like a kid or maybe a dwarf.

A sudden gust of strong wind lashed and some people dispersed their post to close their shop in a hurry. Tsuna saw a familiar hairstyle sticking out from the gap of people. She turned to Shittopī who was eyeing her with the same thought running in her mind.

Shittopī then pointed at the core of attention in front, "Isn't he your―"

The sound of metals clashed and the crowd's whoop stopped her words.

"Kufufu."

Tsuna's headache came in full force as she held her head between her hands and groaned. She silently wondered why her days were never categorized as normal or peaceful. Just one of the two would be a good start to her sanity. She wondered again, why must had God loved testing her so _damn_ much.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a predacious man. He was one who would never abide to other's dictation nor surrender to the vision of regress. He was an alpha, august and obviously a carnivore. He fought the world, not defend oneself for the world. He was a seeker, a holder who tainted his hand with the blood of his pursuer. He reigned himself as an insurgent who gambled life for a life, no matter how bad or good it was.

He always viewed everything as even.

He was a realistic man, an idealist for caste of life.

Contradictory to what he had clung to, he was always obedient to Taiki's decision. The latter however, was a nurturing and wise old man. He never pushed his belief to others, moreover to his petty grandson. He believed in choices and he would hint that kind of opportunities in whatever settlement he questioned to other people. He would give them the freedom of options and the will to decide.

As the only heir of Hibari Clan, Hibari was looked up to by the entire family. From the young age, he was always a personage of detachment and independent, the sole and true individuality needed to rule the harsh but cunning group of Hibari Clan.

That was why Sawada Tsunayoshi was such an interesting being to be observed. She was a new but refreshing breath that unconsciously made Hibari inhaled as deep and as many times as he wanted.

He would never get enough of those curious eyes and vibrant―loud but reckless―trait.

She was something novel and innocent that being offered on a silver platter both from her blood father and adoptive father, his grandfather and the head of powerful organization as her grandfather. Such innocence that made Hibari's blood somehow boiled with excitement―the exhilaration to unfold her weakness and build her again to be the strongest.

He was a predator that had set his eyes on his prize, and he was going to ensure that he would get it.

Twisted as he was in his mind, Hibari had always found his eyes traced back to her clumsy fall. At first it was irritation, trying to beat the herbivore so she couldn't come and grabbed his attention all over again without even trying hard or had the plan to do so.

He hated how effortless her presence had grabbed his interest.

His eyes following her in school were starting to deviate from watching over a Namimori resident to observing her daily routine. Even so, by observing her and her circle of friends, now he had gone bored. He was bored for having to watch over her without her knowing.

He had done observing from a far.

This time, provided, he was going to watch her from a close distance. Who to object, he had the permission and privilege. If one dared to butt in, he would put his tonfas on fire and slap them to the sky.

Putting his thought aside, right now he was watching intently―both the current leader of his family and his separate organization.

Hibari Taiki and Timoteo were both busy discussing the detail of his marriage, precisely the formal pronouncement from both families, with both betrothed would be presented in front of the ring of Alliances and the next discussion would be the day and their respected guests. While his supposed to be partner named Sawada Tsunayuki had currently disappeared for three days since the first day they set foot on Italy. Hibari had inkling about where she was hiding and the way the elder plus Reborn behaved like nothing was wrong, Hibari knew he was right. He didn't pester anything more about her then.

By the end of their previous meeting, all of her guardians had all scrambled out trying to find her before Reborn finally snapped and kicked (tied) them into a private jet to Japan.

He was currently being left behind―not like he wanted to be in the same space as those herbivores but his grandfather insisted him to stay for a little while longer. Truth to be told, those twinkles in his eyes was a bad premonition that said old man had planned something in the cover of excuses, something that would include him.

Hibari sat on his seat with the most uninterested face he could muster. Who he was trying to fool, both Reborn and Taiki knew he listened in silence―grunted when he disapproved and closed his eyes to listen attentively to the next plan he approved.

Reborn eyed him from the corner of his eyes. He softly laughed but Hibari threw him a glance. Reborn then decided to break the ice.

"You know where she is?"

Hibari chose to stay quiet while he knew Reborn didn't state those words as a question. He softly sighed and Hibird chirped away on the top of his head.

"It's been three days since dame-Tsuna abandoned her post. She should be learning how to be a good boss from Nono but she fled instead. I think I should discipline her more." Reborn continued as his dominant hand was playing with his side curl.

Hibari frowned and crossed his legs, his gaze turned sharp and menacing at the last words spoken to him. He still didn't look at the older man.

"Or should you do it instead, Hibari? After all, it's only right for the future spouse to interfere as not to shame the last name she will bear sooner or later."

Hibari's frown instantly disappeared at the offer and Reborn found it hard to hold himself from laughing out loud. He stared at Hibari's pleased face, waiting for his guessed answer.

"Do what you want, Infant."

Reborn chuckled at the endearment nickname. Even if he had been turned to an adult, Hibari was still calling him Infant. Neither was bothered to change it but Hibari was no fool to drop his respect and acknowledgement. The infant was still the strongest for him and could be one of the strongest in their generations. He doubted he could earn a clean victory if they were ever had a battle, even if the hitman was wounded and at the disadvantage.

The talk about the youngsters wedding was still going on and Hibari had started to feel restless. It was then stopped when Hibari stood from his seat.

"Where are you going, son?" Timoteo asked while a kind smile was plastered on his face.

"Japan." Hibari said nonchalantly, earning a boisterous laugh from Taiki from his bluntness. The loud exclamation from his grandfather irked him but he hid the feeling well other than a slight twitch of his eyes.

"Nah. Just let the youngster go back and enjoyed their last summer break. I think it's around three days before school starts again?"

"Two." Hibari responded without batting an eye, earning a knowing smile from his grandfather. Wherever he was, he would still remember to beat those students if they were even late on the next period of school. Thinking about it, there was someone who was still playing around here. Should he drag her back this instant?

"Hibari." Reborn suddenly called, stopping his evil thought, "Before you go, it will be wise to check around the center plaza. You will find something much more interesting than your early flight to Namimori."

The young raven haired man's eyes glinted, clashing with Reborn's deep one. The latter twisted the corner of his mouth and continued playing with Leon. He paid no more attention to the others.

Taiki ushered his grandson with a wave of his hand and resumed the talk with the head. Hibari let his _gakuran_ slapped the wind as he walked away while Hibird had fly away first through the window with his black eyes watching the bustle of city. From his beak, came forth the familiar melody of his hometown.

Rather than going to the helipad on top of the skyscraper where the meeting took place, Hibari went downstairs to the lobby of said hotel. Following Reborn's advice, he headed for the downtown. On his way to the center of plaza, there were many people―mostly women―who tried to grab his attention but he paid no mind, even emitting a deadly aura to make those pesky annoyances stayed away as far as possible.

Hibari was a good looking specimen, everyone agrees, but to them who had heard about his temper would be in agreement that it was better to uncheck him from the list of dreamy future husbands.

Shifting his glance side to side, he tried to catch something unusual or entertaining per Reborn's heed but he only found how boring the town was or how the citizens of mafia world were so normal and scaredy-cats.

He snorted at himself for believing said Infant's words. He took out his phone, planning to call Kasukabe to ready the helicopter in ten minutes―for him would take that much time to walk back to the hotel and going with elevator once again―but his phone was swiftly taken away from his grasp.

"Kufufu. Where's the fun of going home early, kid?"

Hibari took no time to bring out his tonfas and aimed at his right at the low angle of his ribs. The metal whacked against the same kind but thinner and longer, with three tiny spears on top. The trident glinted in the reflection of sunlight while the holder was smirking tauntingly to the noirette.

"Rokudo. Mukuro." The detained call of his foe's name was all it took for Hibari's purple flame to burst and shroud his entire tonfas at the same time with Mukuro's indigo flame engulfed his own. The force of two dying will flames on rage sent nearby people flying who either hit empty space, building or each other.

The two mortal enemies sneered at each other and didn't give anything even a careless glance. The two of them were focused on the current predicament with weapons at each other's neck.

"Kufufu. Why haven't you back yet to your beloved hometown, Young Master? Don't tell me you're lost?"

Hibari's grip on his tonfas deepened as he pushed forward. Mukuro was taken back with the sudden force and nearly lost his footing. His smirk was still plastered to annoy the man, the numeral kanji on his eye turned to four and the power surged. He put the same weight to push back his foe with the power of Realm of Demons, exciting the skylark of the upcoming battle.

"Kufufu. How is our little tuna fish? Does she finally come back and slam a door to your face?"

Said question was somehow irked Hibari more than Mukuro's vexing smirk. The former aimed a kick to Mukuro's abdomen but Mukuro swiftly jumped to the side and hurled the same action. This time their legs clashed at each other before they decided to backtrack a few steps.

The area surrounding them was bare of citizens. The first blow of their fracas had them scrambled both on their hands and feets, fear latched evidently on their miens.

Mukuro playfully twirled Hibari's phone in his hand. He was tempted to check the inside and Hibari seemed to catch on his urge. He once again raised his tonfa.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Why are you still in Italy?"

The illusionist's smirk never fell from his face, no matter what circumstances he was in. His expression as always was unreadable but there was kindness somehow briefly passed through his gaze. It was gone before someone could understand the term of it and it was then replaced by a playful glint.

"Playing around with a foreigner. Familiarizing with the soon-to-be my hometown. Searching for a _certain_ girl for a date. Do I meet your expectation, Young Master?"

This time Hibari left a smirk as his answer and ran to strike Mukuro's arm, followed by a strike to his head at the next action. Mukuro easily evaded those and turned to mist. His laugh resounded in the entire plaza and at the same time alarmed the present citizens who stayed to watch the fight of two strong men. Their forces of dying will flame were no joke, neither their intentions to kill.

Hibari put down his tensed arms which were still holding his weapon tightly. He felt another irritation bubbling inside him and the speculation he had in mind came to the light when Mukuro materialized quite far from him, twisting Hibari's phone in his direction and prompting him to get it back if he could.

"Let's play tag."

The cloud guardian suddenly remembered his sky.

If Tsuna was here, Hibari was sure she would scream her head off. She would definitely foresee the destruction left behind by her two strongest guardians, of how bills and letters of complaint were going to be sent her way to make her bald. She would freeze the two and shoot them into the private jet, sending the two of them to the nameless island in the middle of unnamed sea.

Mukuro's smirk widened and he twisted Hibari's phone one more time―which obviously irked the skylark more―before running to the opposite direction with Hibari hot in his heels.

People were shoved around, some were screaming while the others were cursing but the two grown-up men were chasing each other around the downtown without a care for the disturbances they had caused.

Hibari was not that far with Mukuro but not close either. Even with his stretched hand, he still was not close enough to pull the illusionist and threw him aside. At most, the man would just turn to mist again.

"Kufufu!"

Hibari's eye twitched again at the trademark laugh.

"Hibari Kyoya-kun. How do you feeling after tying down our tuna fish? Relief? Irked? It could not be a happiness bubbling like a kid who got an ice cream after throwing tantrum, could it?" Mukuro asked the questions without looking back. His hand was still playing with Hibari's phone, twirling it carelessly.

Hibari sped up his pace and when he was close enough, he swung his tonfa to Mukuro's side. The illusionist turned to mist upon the contact and Hibari stopped on his track to look around.

"Not your business."

"Kufufu. How entertaining." Mukuro's voice reverberated around but Hibari sensed that the annoying man was not somewhere near him. More or less, he still put up one of his tonfas in defensive stance.

Mukuro slowly materialized in front of him with no trident was seen in sight. The phone was tucked on his blazer's pocket securely and Hibari dropped his guard.

"Kufufu. Young master, since you are not particularly feeling anything, let's be generous. What do you say about giving your fiancée to me instead?"

One of his tonfas flew over to hit the ground where Mukuro was previously standing.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari seethed.

"If you can."

Mukuro ran again to the next district with Hibari followed on another route. Excitement was still boiled in his entire being, of facing on his greatest enemy who was the first one to beat him. Mukuro on the other hand was not so excited, tired even. He slowed his pace when he was turning to the busy alley of a market and chose to jump through the roof for a quicker route.

"Kufufu. Let's finish the task soon, then. The sun is too wearisome."

His trident slowly formed on his out-stretched hand, scaring a nearby kid who dropped his lollipop and ran away. He turned right to the next intersection where the other path of junction was occupied by his fellow guardian. By the time his trident had fully taken form, he swung it to his right where it clashed with a tonfa.

"Kufufu. Not fun. I wish that had struck your spine or something to turn you into a defective goods."

Hibari twisted his tonfa with a swift spin of his hold and aimed the rear of said weapon to strike his opponent's gut. Mukuro, having seen the move beforehand had calculated the next step. He ducked and brandished his trident. The loud vox of steel took the entire market's attention. People stop conversing as they simultaneously turned their head to watch the spectacle.

The fight once again ended in tie. Their weapons were still stalling each other, a daunting smirk marred the owner's face of heterochromatic eyes.

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows, feeling displeased with the outcome and the uneasiness feeling of Mukuro who he guessed was just playing to appease the crowd.

"Fight me seriously." Each word the ravenette uttered had dropped deadly venom of real impendence. He gritted his teeth impatiently at other man lack of response.

Mukuro's trademark sneer then turned to a full-blown laughter. "Why should I?"

Hibari took back his tonfa and once again swung it in a clean blow as another sound of steels hitting each other resounded in the silent plaza.

"What do you guys think you are doing here?!"

A girl hollered through the mass of spectators, making her way to the two of them. Said familiar voice made them turn their head and took a step back from each other when the figure emerged from the tall frames of Europeans surrounding them.

"Now, now, Tsuna-chan. The youths are having fun with each other―"

"Not having fun. They are obviously trying to destroy each other!" Tsuna cut Shittopī's blissful excuse with a glare. The latter only shrugged and ushered the people who were watching the battle with utmost interest.

" _Go home, go home! Don't watch the lover of a lover fighting with each other!"*_ Shittopī waved her hands around, telling the people to disperse. Some of them turned around uninterestedly before Shittopī finished ushering them while the others seemed hesitantly to leave the fun show. The people―mostly elderly―who lingered had casted Tsuna a disapproving look, in which the girl fidgeted uncomfortably.

" _What the― I'm not their lover!"*_ Tsuna yelled with a red face, totally avoiding the two men who were still battling with a glare and a smirk. Their hands were itching to lift up their weapons again.

"Kufufu." Mukuro then turned to face Hibari, "Should I be your lover then, Skylark-kun?"

Hibari along with his tonfa turned to Mukuro with a disgusted face. "Silence." He hit the empty air as the latter bounced back cheerfully and laughed.

Mukuro swiftly threw Hibari's phone back to him and went to Tsuna. He grabbed her hand pulled her closer. Tsuna felt the sudden warm air on her ear and stayed put, feeling a bit afraid to move around. They stayed for a full minutes before Mukuro broke the closeness with a rough laugh.

"What do you say about us, Vongola?"

Tsuna frowned and tried to jerk her hand away but his grasp was stronger. She pursed her lips but said nothing. Mukuro laughed once again and left a quick peck on the back on her hand before letting it fell back to its rightful place. Tsuna's face turned even redder as she held her kissed hand in her grasp, making Mukuro's smirk widened in delight.

"Then," Mukuro took another step back to see the three of them. His smirk turned to knowing smile, "Let us meet again back in Japan, Sawada Tsunayuki." Mukuro's body slowly drifted away to cherry blossom petals. They were blown away by the wind along with his trademark laugh, coloring the summer in Palermo with soft pink.

Tsuna held up her hand to grasp a petal flew to her opened hand. She stared at the pink petal with an indescribable look.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna turned her head at the familiar calling and found Hibari who was watching her with a vexation projected both on his face and body language. His tonfas were no longer seen on his grasp.

She flinched and unconsciously gulped, "Y-Yes, Hibari-san?"

Hibari raised one of his eyebrows and let a smirk once again adorned his pale complexion. His gray eyes stared deeply at her ear before moving down to her hand, the one which previously was touched by a disgusting pervert who vanished like he was shooting a drama movie.

"…School starts in two days." He ended up blurting those words and he caught Shittopī's daring expression in the process. Her lips was twitching slightly like she had seen past him and trying her best to stay oblivious. Hibari's frown deepened as he passed her a pungent glare. Shittopī raised both of her hands in the air and let out a puff of breath.

Tsuna on the other hand only scratched her hand in awkwardness.

"Ah, yes. I'm going home tomorrow with Vongola's private plane." She rubbed the back of her neck at Hibari's intense gaze before continuing the conversation to lighten the atmosphere, "Reborn said he had some business today so we will go home tomorrow night."

The side of Hibari's lip turned upwards in a mocking smirk, "Oh?" He shifted up his phone again to his ear while his thumb was pushing the familiar number without looking. His eyes were never straying from Tsuna's trembling one and the latter gulped the impending doom she somehow created with the minimum conversation they just had. Did she say anything wrong? Or did she not explain clear enough? Did she plus Shittopī mean crowding around? Tsuna had even forgotten what she was saying to him a while ago. Her eyes darted back, trying not to focus on Hibari's sharp grey eyes.

"I have sent the newest coordinates." Hibari said the next second his call was picked up. His smirk widened, "Three minutes."

Shittopī quietly patted Tsuna's back and shook her head, giving the Decimo sort of pitiful encouragement before grabbing the shopping bags she held.

"I will send them to you tomorrow, along with the rest of them on the mansion. Have a safe trip." Shittopī gave her a bright smile while Tsuna's head tilted in confusion.

"Huh?"

Too immersed in the perplexed words her friend suddenly uttered, Tsuna failed to notice the black haired man striding in five big steps and stopped in front of her. His height hovering over her which was finally took her attention. What she saw in the close distance was her most frightening guardian smirking above her, his eyes was (always) intimidating and she was ready to piss her pants the moment Hibari's hand went to grab her.

Tsuna was torn between fighting back and she might end up being buried in the ground or let herself being beaten to stay alive for some years to come.

She decided to shut her eyes for what she expected was a swung of his tonfa or worst he might be throwing her on the ground for crowding around him or _maybe_ , for stopping his deadly battle with Mukuro. Whichever the reason was, Tsuna braced herself with eyes tight shut.

She didn't expect to feel herself floating in midair, with no pain felt in her entire body. The surprised gasps of people around her somehow alarmed her that something must be going against their expectations.

Tsuna opened her eyes abruptly and the first thing she noticed was how the ground was entirely closer to her face. The slight bent of her body made her wriggled, but a hand held her waist securely.

"Huh?" Tsuna shrieked, trying to lift her head to see the predicament she was in. She saw a mop of black hair and she _didn't_ miss how Shittopī's gasp turned to a grin.

Her holder slightly bounced her up to right her position which was draped like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. "Don't move or I will drop you to death."

She stopped moving when she heard the well-known catchphrase and the real threat underlying the words. Her legs dangled on his front and Tsuna started to fell dizzy as her head was swaying upside down. She opened her mouth to speak her protest and fear unconsciously creeped up when she heard the ripple of helicopter coming near.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Don't tell me…?"

Hibari smirked at the visible fear latched on her words. He nodded and patted her waist in which was held by his arm.

"Hn."

Tsuna gulped down her own cries of surrender when the dirt around her started to aviate around in circular motion and her butt was starting to feel a bit chilly. The sound of propeller stayed behind her for a good minute before Hibari proceeded to come closer, Tsuna was still held securely on his shoulder.

"Kyo-san." The familiar thick voice sounded and Tsuna couldn't help but blurted the name.

"Wait, Kusakabe-san?! You are here, too?!"

The man chuckled. "Yes, good afternoon, Sawada-san. I have come to pick the two of you for a trip back to Japan."

Tsuna stopped struggling when Hibari grasped her waist and brought her feet back to the ground. Tsuna's sigh of relief was quickly drained when Hibari held her waist once again and lifted her up carefully into the helicopter. The chorus of awe and envy reached her ears. She then decided to look down to hide her burning cheek which she deemed was the best option she currently had, but she forgot the fact that Hibari was positioned below her and had the full access to see her cooked face.

"Wao." He mused with a smirk.

Tsuna's eyes widened frantically. "Umph!" She brought her hands to cover her face.

Hibari's chuckle was the last she heard before she was brought to her seat and the door was shut. Hibari pulled on her safety belt and put it securely. She then saw how his helicopter was a lot bigger than what she usually saw on Vongola's field. Her eyes explored every inch of the interior and sometimes straying to the window to see the downtown of Palermo one last time.

"Wear your headgear properly, Herbivore." He instructed while putting on his piece. Tsuna did as he said with much difficulty. She turned to ask him a question but was pushed to her seat.

"Hii―!" She shrieked when the helicopter suddenly took off and she shut her eyes in fear. This was of course the first time Tsuna had ever experienced riding inside a helicopter. The laughter from the man beside her didn't escape her attention.

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath and she heard another taunting chuckle following suit.

"Consider this as a payback for daring to yell and stop my fight, Sawada Tsunayuki."

She bit her lips and glared at him through the air glasses while the latter challenged her back with a steady stare and a cocky smirk.

"You better do well in your next decision making lesson."

Hbari turned his head from her and gazed through the clear window. The smirk never left his face. Through this, the table would turn and he had the utmost chance to unfold the mystery of Sawada Tsunayuki. The elders had done a great job and Hibari reminded himself to be polite the next time they met. A gratitude must be expressed equally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanajima and their acquaintances, simply whoever they are whose names are foreign and not inside the dom, are the OC, uh-huh. I don't know if they are good or bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I know it's late! Sorry, truly. But, EIGHT THOUSAND. My brain has been fried nicely.  
> I don't know either if the action scene is detailed or not, or make sense or not. If you have any suggestion, feel free to drop by! But play nice!
> 
> The next chapter, I think might be on Tuesday. I will try to update two chapters in one go, if I could.
> 
> The fifth chapter will be THE START of conflict oh yeah. Since all the characters are slowly being introduced, now we will go to the heart of the problem.
> 
> See you all next week! Lots of love.


	5. Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the case came upon her door, she broke down, heavily and alone. She wasn't as strong as she depicted herself. She wanted to cry, to yell at her mother why was her father so stupid and egoistic and why was she born to be a leader of dangerous never ending circle of blood line and why amidst everything given one-sidedly to her, she wasn't given a chance to right herself and chose who she wanted to be with. The burden weighed her down with all the arrangements and the impacts left to follow suit, one after another.
> 
> Understood it, Reborn said. What more to be understood if there were no explanation beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of speech between mentor and his student. Hibari is a decoration.
> 
> I love happy-go-lucky and not-so-oblivious Nana. The world needs more people like this housewife.
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with [*] at the end is spoken in Italian.  
> Italic words without any quotation mark is a thought spoken only inside your heart.
> 
> Play nice!

If summer was projected as a human being, they obviously would be full of surprise and wonder. They would be a magnetic existence who drawn a lot of people in with their magical but hazy reverie. The endless motion of glorious hope and warm reflection of their dreams―existed along with the contrary, of calm but bitter flick of gaze which would penetrate other's brilliance of rainless stubbornness.

They would be someone who loved outdoor activities, seeking the taste of heat from the sun sweeping over their skin. They must have been in love with ocean and sky and the wonder of blue. A dreamy melancholic being who moderately wondered what love meant or how to fall into one in the middle of weird scorching but already fluttering sentiment within―they were confused but they would blazingly unfold the mystery. They were a cheerful but careful youth who seek excitement in everything they did.

As Tsuna propped her head in one hand, she wondered and recollected the memory of her summer this year―which majority was spent on training in Japan's mountain with Reborn and planning of Vongola HQ's destruction for acting stupid in the name of her behalf. Moreover, Tsuna had dreamed to spend her summer break with her mother, the kids and her friends. Those plans had turned to ashes in one morning when she woke up inside a private plan along with her guardians―minus Lambo and with Reborn who smirked his ass off in victory.

The feeling of summer in her hometown and Italy were entirely different and Tsuna had quite a hard time to cooperate with the heat in Europe.

Summer in Japan was a ripple of ocean waves and crickets. It crowded the mind like a night festival and washed over the soul like a clammy rain. To her, summer in Japan tasted cool exactly like ice cream, felt like sweat and sunshine and it smelled like freshly washed laundry and smoky street food.

The end of August was drawing near, she noted the trees as she flew over in a helicopter. She could already imagine the earthy classic of musky sweet smell of the upcoming autumn. The tingling feels on the tip of her fingers as she touched the window was electrocuting, swiftly taking out a brief remembrance she held dear of her childhood. The memory she thought she had forgotten long ago. A memory of when she was five years old, hiding behind her mother's legs as she shyly greeted the old grandpa who sweetly tried to catch her attention at every chance he could muster―the one who sealed the power inside of her as not to pull any danger unconsciously.

She met Timoteo when it was summer and his personality matched exactly like how Tsuna described a summer would be if it was alive. Her mother too, a bubbly woman who was always standing strong amidst the things came her way―another depiction for summer as a brash young girl. Her father, the stupid advisor of CEDEF―Tsuna decided to list him as summer too as she saw him as a scorching stiflingly, reckless, hectic, (absolutely) annoying and loud, very loud even.

 _What about Reborn, then?_ Tsuna thought. Well, his flame was sun itself and he was a persistent man, Tsuna contemplated on her mind. Rather than winter or autumn in which his cold and fierce demeanor radiated, Reborn was like the mid-day sun who wanted to kill people outside just by emitting its light. A cold moonlit from heavy cry of expectations, Tsuna drew Reborn as such. A man who had many responsibilities, both swallowing and manifesting it on others and himself―always doing everything alone and he preferred it that way. The lone wolf who shone brighter when there were people he could and should protect underneath his wings.

Tsuna's mouth opened in realization of her main house was filled mostly by a summer type of people. She quietly peeked to her side, to a sturdy posture of her guardian. She watched silently of his sharp gray eyes, strict jaw and white but not pale complexion. She tilted her head in wonder.

The gray orbs of moonstone which seldomly flickering to emotions, the thin line of lips which always showed a confident smirk and the fair skin of a fighter which _almost_ never been tainted with the redness of blood.

 _What kind of season did Hibari-san reflect as?_ She marveled heartily, eyes seized him in pure wonder.

"What are you staring at?"

Too taken with her own thinking, she failed to notice that the ignorant man had redirected his attention from his cellphone to her. The sharp gazes narrowed at her silence, taking it as a refusal to speak further.

"Um…" Tsuna started to ease the heavy air, seeing the frown on him had deepened. She bit her lower lip, "I… I was just wondering about summer."

Hibari's gaze went to her bitten lips and swiftly back to stare at her eyes. "Hn."

The usual word of response sounded like approval―or simply he just didn't care what took her interest―but Tsuna caught an inquiry behind. She played with her fingers out of nervousness and chose to elaborate her thought.

"…I was wondering what kind of season Hibari-san is."

His lip was still in the shape of thin line but each side was twitching so slightly and Tsuna clearly missed the spectacle. She bowed her head, weighing the options and the consequences of the next words uttered past her lips.

"And your conclusion?" Hibari asked.

"Um, but… What season does Hibari-san love to spend time in?"

Hibari's scowl made Tsuna sat deeper on her seat, hoping she would be swallowed and disappeared from his eyes. She realized her stupidity which was acting _stupid_ in front of the prefect with answering question with a question.

"Autumn." The sound came tenderly and Tsuna whipped her head to the man who said that. Hibari's hands were folded in front of his chest while his leg draped on another. His gaze focused to his front before turning again to face her, silently telling her to respond to his answer.

"…Oh." Tsuna felt like slapping herself for making the situation more awkward that it had. She settled on pinching her own arm. "I mean, I thought that you like spring."

A warning snarl jolted Tsuna, in which Hibari noticed. He turned to grab a report Kusakabe offered from the front seat. He opened the folder and his eyes were busy scanning the paperwork.

Seeing that the man had chosen to ignore her once again, Tsuna went to face her side of a window again. However, she was halted when Hibari spoke once again.

"I _despise_ cherry blossoms. Therefore I wish spring is a nonexistent time in a year."

Tsuna understood the reason behind and nodded, "So autumn it is. Since the trees will shed their leaves to welcome winter."

She thought autumn was somehow fitted his aloof image quite nicely. Autumn was laced with a cold wind and the night was darker than any other season. Autumn was the peaceful and quiet rustle of the leaf slowly fly to the ground and the brash and loudness of children going out to school and play. Autumn was warm and suave, at the same time cold and detached. Tsuna smiled to herself and started imagining autumn as human which would likely be a child version of Hibari.

She awkwardly chuckled and scratched her cheek with her forefinger. She dwelled with herself and agreed that a conversation with Hibari was bumbling and a bit stuffy, either because his straightforwardness or the image of herself as unworthy herbivore which could provoke his wrath just by breathing quietly. The mature vibe she got from him was not just about his way of act or thinking, but by his presence alone she understood that the man was a loner and respected privacy above any else.

Tsuna turned to her window once again and her eyes clashed with Hibari's reflection on the glass. His brows were furrowed in impatience. Tsuna the felt fear slowly prickling at the back of her neck and she turned her head again quickly―she was sure she heard a crack and the pain of whiplash was numbing her nerve.

Hibari's grip on the folder was slowly waned, if the proof was the crumpled paper where he had gripped was any indication, Tsuna tried to wreck her brain to understand the situation. Did she by any chance forgetting anything or ignoring him? She had answered all the talk offered, she nodded to herself and came to a conclusion. Did Hibari want her to talk about season or something? About school? She clenched her fist determinedly and faced her senior with another determined smile.

"I think autumn fits Hibari-san very well!"

"…."Hibari only stared at her and Tsuna slapped her mouth embarrassedly.

Hibari turned to his paperwork once again and calmly shuffled the papers. "What season do you prefer?"

Tsuna's smile widened as she clasped her hand, "Winter!"

She could already picture the snowballs fight, the sweetness of hot chocolate and delicious hotpot at dinner table. A chuckle resounded and her daydream vanished as she turned to face Hibari. She thought the latter was laughing at her but seeing the strict face, Tsuna threw the thought to the pit of ocean below them. Her daydream must be in too deep for her to hear a hallucination.

Hibari but was contempt with the small talk he shared with the small brunette. She took everything quite seriously and Hibari had a hard time to press down his mischievousness. He tried to busy himself with the pilling up work Kusakabe had sorted nicely for him. The small laugh had once escaped his pursed lips and he was glad the brunette didn't witness it. He flapped the paper and asked a distraction, "By your previous daydream, do you think you are a winter being?"

Tsuna rubbed her chin and thought of his question seriously.

 _Summer is too bubbly and intense, I prefer lazy Saturday and relaxing Sunday. Spring is calm but I panicked easily. Autumn is so lonely but winter is cold._ She shook her head and whined softly at her own indecisiveness.

She then said, "…No. Winter is cold and foggy, too bleak and too white. But snow is fun. I can't picture myself as a winter person either, not even any other season." Tsuna sighed dejectedly. She fiddled with the end of her clothes and eyes wandered nervously to the older man. "What season does Hibari-san think would fit me?"

Hibari stopped his reading and Tsuna flinched.

 _Will I finally be thrown out of here and die by falling?_ Cold sweat started to appear and she gulped down the nervousness.

"You would be spring." Hibari suddenly said and resumed his reading, leaving the stunned girl panicking on the inside.

Tsuna watched him for a while and nodded. She was back to gaze at the scenery outside while her mind was reeling on the described season Hibari had offered.

_Spring, huh._

She remembered how Hibari said he despised spring, precisely cherry blossom. Being told off quite nicely like that somehow made her heart fluttered slowly, like she had been stabbed and awoken forcefully from the death door. A slight jolt that disillusioned her to a new understanding, in which her guardian might not felt content or safe in her presence at all. He might be uncomfortable and pressed the urge to just bite her to death and left her corpse for a natural decay somewhere haunted. The reason, Tsuna decided, might be his respect to his grandfather or Reborn or Timoteo.

Lots of thoughts swirled impatiently inside her head, making her dizzy but the negative feeling not once dissipated. The thought of Hibari might hate her to that extends left a bitter taste in her mouth. She softly sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Another thought came and took her attention, the one which switched back to the reasoning she got with Shittopī.

 _What's the reason behind his acceptance to the engagement?_ Tsuna pondered the benefits he could possible got but found none that would truly turn the affair as profitable. The devil in the form of former arcobaleno and his chameleon crossed her mind and she unwillingly agreed. The mere presence and fighting skill of said demon could lure him out like a grimalkin with catnip. But was it truly worth that much to be tied to a person for their entire life for a chance for battle? Tsuna didn't think that Hibari would like to burden himself with self-abandonment such as arranged marriage. He could choose to neglect the needs his partner needed but it would not fit the way of his heart of seeing and doing things. Hibari was not a fool to let others drag him down even in smallest unimportant matter.

He was one who lived up to his name, of a cloud who drifted alone and protected the family in silence with the unbeatable force he owned―with dominance and the merciless strength he pointed to enemy's neck with his tonfas.

Tsuna undeniably speaking was impressed just by his stance alone. The admirable traits he nonchalantly possessed―of independent, outspokenness and guts―was not carelessly showed without a meaning. He was a man of action but Tsuna wished she could understand him better inside.

She had hoped one day she would marry the man she loved. If not, maybe the man who would frankly mentioned anything he held dear at their evening talk, someone who was open and blunt, someone who was honest and friendly. The world they lived in might not present such luxuries as safety and love but Tsuna always wished and she tenderly asked herself, what would she do if someone was given to her merely just to fulfil her obligation as a leader and _woman_? Tsuna thought she would not be able to handle those heavy responsibilities, one in many who weighed down her sense of justice. She thought she would have rebelled and made her own rules.

But Tsuna was wrong.

Now that the case came upon her door, she _broke_ down, heavily and alone. She wasn't as strong as she depicted herself. She wanted to cry, to yell at her mother why was her father so stupid and egoistic and why was she born to be a leader of dangerous never ending circle of blood line and why amidst everything given one-sidedly to her, she wasn't given a chance to right herself and chose who she wanted to be with. The burden weighed her down with all the arrangements and the impacts left to follow suit, one after another.

Tsuna agreed how bad it was to be paired with one motionless human named Hibari Kyoya. Everyday might be full of silence like a mourning she held over a death of friendly neighborhood dog. She would hear the bird singing and the famous killing threat scared her ears every single day. Tsuna shuddered.

She sighed again but not softly this time.

Hibari heard that and some words were halted on his throat, he flicked the paper on his grip softly. "You have drawn a lot of people, like when a cherry tree blossomed. People come and stay, they are _crowding_ you."

 _Huh?_ Tsuna shifted in her seat and turned to face him again, confusion marred her face as she tilted it to the side. She cautiously eyed the man and thought he had hit his head when closing the door. She clamped her mouth shut when the question to ask his well-being was nearly spluttered.

"You are like a cherry blossom but you are not fleeting like those flowers were."

Spring, the moment of growth and awakening with garden full of early flowers. Along with them, the intense blue of the scattered clouds made others unable to not to bask in the warmth of sun. Tsuna then felt her cheek reddened in embarrassment. Those words were obviously the longest she had ever heard from the stoic man's lips, but the content of the intention was the heaviest that Tsuna wanted to dive into the ocean to cooldown. The scrambled thought once again was stopped by another statement.

"You _are_ that kind of spring, Sawada Tsunayuki."

Straight away, Tsuna diverted her gaze and nodded her head for an acknowledgment. Her hand went to cover up half of her face. The use of her name had much more impact than she could think of. If Hibari was not a wooden block of a man, she was sure he could be an idol who got womankind on their knees and bowed to worship him like he was a god, _openly_.

"…Thank you, Hibari-san."

Hibari went back to read the report. "Hn."

A tiny smile formed on his face but Tsuna was too busy to cover her red face to notice it―again.

Tsuna took back the controversy she came up about him and thought that maybe it would be nice to get to know him better.  
  


* * *

  
She thought by now she could handle the situation according to her wishes, but she was once again proven wrong with a certain existence of a man suddenly arrived in her life. The moment her home gate was opened, her mother had eyed the black haired man―who was escorting her with a quite long line of another disciple committees―carefully and sensibly.

Nana had greeted them cheerfully, prompting Hibari to glare at his followers to disperse and ease his headache from the upcoming questions from the cheerful mother.

"Oh, my! A very refined gentleman! Who is this, Tsu-chan?" Nana asked with the usual cheerful tone and delightful expression. Tsuna stiffly took a deep breath but felt intimidated both by her mother's gleaming eyes and Hibari's piercing stare.

"Um, t-this is Hibari-san. He is―"

"―Tsuna's boyfriend, Maman."

Tsuna turned around only to have her head grasped with a rough calloused hand and forcefully being turned again to face her mother's excited grin. At that point, Tsuna was scared her mother's face would split because of the big smile. But then she remembered the red code words―which practically half not wrong but not true either. She growled under her breath.

"No! Hibari-san is not―!"

"―Ciaossu." Reborn once again purposely cut her words.

Tsuna retaliated by wiggling her hands wildly, in hope she could _accidentally_ slapped the hitman in the face.

"Nonsense. Look at how short you are." Reborn eyed his student with a smirk and tipped up his fedora, eyes smiling warmly to Nana.

The housewife stared at him with the same polite smile and tilted her head to the side. "Who is this gentleman? He looks a bit alike with Reborn-kun. Talking about him, where is Reborn-kun, Tsu-chan? Didn't all of you have a very nice holiday in Kyoto?"

All the while Tsuna tried to get back at Reborn for sprouting mumbo jumbo―in which she could not take back, no, she did but the sadist turned this into a words play―Reborn kept still of her head, prompting her to stay glued to her spot.

"Oh, pardon me, Ma'am. My name is Renato Sinclair, Reborn-kun's big brother." Tsuna snorted at his explanation and gave up her struggle, letting her hair be messed up with his strong grip, "Reborn-kun is taken back to Italy by our uncle, so he might not come home any soon. I have heard so much about you and how Reborn-kun takes you as his long-lost mother. Perhaps it would do you well to take me as his replacement at the moment?"

Nana hand went to cover her mouth, "Oh my! Is that so! I never knew Reborn-kun held so much special meaning of me." She clapped her hands twice and her smile widened, "Well! Welcome to our small family then, Renato-kun! It must have been such a long journey from Italy. I hope you can treat us as your own family and home. Oh! Dinner will be served soon! Why don't we turn this to welcome party for Hibari-kun and Renato-kun? Oh, my! I'm so excited!"

She jumped and giggled before skipping to the door. She turned to face Tsuna before stepping into the house, she mustered the most serious face Tsuna ever saw and she gulped.

"Tsu-chan."

Tsuna jolted at the call of her name and muttered a weak yes. Nana's stern face turned bright, "You have so much to tell me about you and Hibari-kun! Oh, does Papa know? I must call him!" Nana bolted inside to the kitchen with a phone, her excited clatter could be heard through the house.

Tsuna slapped her forehead in misery and crouched down. She groaned.

"Don't be such a loser, dame-Tsuna." Reborn flicked the back of her head.

Tsuna abruptly stood up and aimed a kick to Reborn, the latter let go of her head and easily stepped aside. Tsuna ended up stomping the floor as she hissed.

"Reborn! What the hell was that! Don't make any misunderstanding with Mom!"

"What? Your marriage is set anyway. What difference would that make?"

Vein popped and Tsuna nearly casted X-Burner to blast Reborn's head before she remembered she had something to discuss with the hitman.

"No, I'm going to annul it myself! More importantly, what do you hide from us, Reborn? Something did happen in Vongola, right? There is no way you would step foot into private matters that would not bring you any benefits."

Reborn's smirk flattened as he put his hands inside his suit's pocket. He stayed silent for a good minute and walked away to the inside.

"I know you better than you thought I do, Reborn. Speak to me. Don't ignore me like a child!"

He stopped on his track at Tsuna's words. He stayed silent, with a glare he pointed at the wooden stairs in front of him. He knew he could not fool the bright child for any longer but what he knew all along, he didn't deem it worthy to be known soon. He realized there was still a loophole that would connected the missing piece, the puzzle they hadn't found yet to complete the proposition. He still needed more time to rethink the means and approach of said problems.

The other of him urged to tell the child of the future she might bear―with all the previous consequences piled up and created a new contravention. She deserved to know, he understood, but the nurturing side of him―in which he never admitted he had strongly for the stupid kid―would never prevent any harm disturbed her nice sleep.

Reborn then casted a glance behind him, seeing how the girl fumed until her face red and the stoic man beside her stared at him like he would eat the hitman alive for a deceit and manipulation. He stared at how the man protectively stood beside her closely, fingers twitching for his tonfas.

People might saw Hibari as a man hunger of bloodlust―Reborn would not deny the facts. Hibari's sharp glint and mocking smirk were a clue for his confidence in winning at every fight, the way Reborn did too at every fight. The facts that they were similar somehow put his mind at ease. He decided that Tsuna didn't need to know that yet. Catching Hibari's heated stare, Reborn returned the same tenacity but he said nothing. Reborn knew better what swirled inside his mind for him to be in such fury.

He chose to keep quiet and went up the stairs to the guest room to sleep, leaving the youngsters alone in front of the house until Nana yelled at them to come inside and be at ease.

Tsuna ran to the second floor, at the room at the end of the hallway. She stood there as if in a daze and took a deep breath. She _kicked_ the door open. Reborn was laid on the bed with hands beneath his head. The light weren't on and the curtain was half pulled, leaving a small space at the edge of the window for the dusk to intrude their space. She walked to stand by the bedside and folded her hands impatiently. Reborn was still unmoving, his breath was even. Others would have thought that he was indeed sleeping but Tsuna had been exposed far too much with his mischievousness to actually be quiet and let the poor man slept― _as if he was sleeping_ , Tsuna snorted in disbelief.

The door closed behind her and she guessed who the perpetrator was, but she didn't turn around. Her gaze hung around Reborn's silent figure.

"Stop pretending. I won't take much nonsense about this marriage or whatsoever."

Reborn didn't move, only breathed slowly as if mocking the situation. Tsuna raised her hands in desperation and turned around, cupping her face and groaned. She flopped down on the study chair and sighed loudly.

"Acting like I am the kid." She mumbled under her breath and shouted, "Well, don't marry off the kids, then!"

Reborn eyes opened as he turned to his side, black orbs which seemed endless bore a hole through her. "This is Ninth's decision. Not even you the future leader will be able to annul it."

The former arcobaleno shifted his legs to a sitting position and once again eyed the man leaning on the closed door.

"Take as sit?" He offered but all he got was a hard stare. "Have it your way then."

The man took off his fedora and put it beside him cautiously.

"Not going to ask me anything now that I have paid you my attention?"

Tsuna snorted, "You know what I want to know."

"I won't talk if you don't ask."

Hibari saw confusion, betrayal and longing in Tsuna's eyes but he kept quiet, watching how his leader's mouth was opened but closed in the next second. The air turned heavy as Tsuna silently watched the wooden floor glistening warmly by the sun.

"…Does my father know?"

Reborn stayed still before nodding his head. Tsuna closed her eyes and turned the chair back to the table. She slumped down on the table, face hidden in the inside of her folded hands and the sprawl of her long hair.

"Tsuna. I know Iemitsu is an ass. No one denied the fact that he is stupid and careless, but we all agreed that he took the right decision."

The table was slammed and the chair she previously sat on stumbled harshly to the floor.

" _Don't_. I had had enough with that man." She spat out between gritted teeth. Her fists painfully clenched on her side before holding them close to her chest as if praying. The vulnerable girl in front of him was raw in emotion, foreign but familiar and Reborn couldn't help but tear his gaze away from the pained expression on her face.

Looking through the gap of the curtain, Reborn watched the dusk.

"I know but listen first." When he got no foul remark or angry outburst, he deemed it safe to continue. "I was there when you spoke to Ninth―I won't say sorry for eavesdropping. And I agreed with him. You need _someone_ to protect you, Tsuna. It's time for you to stop standing at the front line alone."

 _And your choice of my future spouse? My_ _ **own**_ _guardian? What makes it different!_ She replied through her mind and snarled at the ridiculousness.

"Hibari is the best choice we could come up with." The said man raised one of his eyebrows and Reborn gave a halted sign with his hand. "Tsuna, you might not realize it but you _never_ let go of your guardians even if they have a fight of their own. You put your shield up to cover them but you forget to protect yourself from the upcoming attack. Your back had bruised for too many times that even a new scar won't be able to find a clean spot to settle. Your care for them will blind them to far much for them to see things clearly from a different perspective. That is not what you _need_ for a protection. I will gladly tell you again and again of what you _need to_ hear and understand."

"I can protect myself."

"No doubt. But the question is, for how long will you be able to hold on to yourself? Sanity is not a good piece to be played around, Tsuna. It is easier to break than mend. Don't push your luck."

The room turned silent once again.

"Hibari will stand his ground and we believe he will be a good influence for you and your other guardians. The only things we, Vongola, lack is of course a common sense. Well, Hibari does not understand the entire concept but he is realistic enough to understand if some action is so stupid that he might cry if it was done."

Reborn threw a smirk at the prefect as the latter gave the coldest glare he could muster. His hands went to grab his tonfas but his eyes caught the weeping brunette and stopped. He closed his eyes and silently leaned on the door, pretending to be asleep.

Tsuna brooded on the statement and proceeded to sit on the bed's edge. "….It's just not fair." She slumped down again as she held her head between her hands. "Why are you old folks decided things on your own? It's my own life you are trying to mess up! At least tell me all the problems and let me in to the discussion! What's so hard about it…" Her angry voice turned quieter and changed to a mumble by the end of her sentences. Reborn put his hand on top of her head again and softly messed her unruly locks.

"Kiddo. I know you have put the missing puzzles together. I heard about you adventure in Palermo, well not all of them. Just the gist of you having fun and I honestly thought you really need the escape. Aren't I nice to let you off the hook by playing ignorant?"

Tsuna snorted and swatted his hand. Reborn didn't budge but he gave the girl a tender smile―Hibari witnessed the exchange and nearly slammed the door open in shock if not for the fact that he had an image to maintain.

"I'm serious. Put some thought. If you need anything, come and ask. But be patient, Tsuna. Trust us like we trust you with our life. Trust your heart, trust your instinct. At the moment, all is unclear. Give me more time and I will come clean."

"About Vongola and the Alliances?" Reborn's hand stopped on his track. Tsuna peeked up from her position and stared at his eyes. "Shocked that I know? You just said I just had an adventure in Palermo, after all. News travel fast than you could imagine."

"So you know, huh. After all of our efforts to make you stay oblivious while we dig the problem around."

"I _deserve_ to know."

"You do, but not now." Reborn retracted his hand and put them on his lap, stroking Leon's head.

She hit the soft mattress and yelled, "When!"

"When you are mentally ready and you can see things clearly."

"You think too low of me, Reborn."

Reborn arched his eyebrow challengingly, "I never put expectation _at all_ if that person is not worthy. Have I done it so to you?"

"You mock my inability to understand the bigger picture."

"That is your weakness, Tsuna. Understand it then and _kill_ your possessiveness. Stop being a hero and shoulder the entire world's burden. I'm tired of saying this to you. _Understand_ it. Then I will look you in the eyes and treat you like I would to an adult."

Tsuna's eyes glowered between brown and fire ablaze. She turned her head away but Reborn didn't stop at that.

"Everyone needs to surpass their own journey, to learn and to grow. People don't get stronger in one night, Tsuna. You are strong and your famiglia as well. But if you hold them all back, they won't learn their mistake. What you have experienced so far is enough to mature you but it is not enough for them. Their burden is too light for a heavy life they went through. Give them more and grow up together. Then come to me, I will give you all the knowledge this world possesses. I have seen far too much that a kid would cry a pool of blood instead of tears."

Tsuna was moved by a brief desolation Reborn expressed with his wisdom and she contemplated silently. Her answer was not given yet and there were still many loopholes that need to be filled. Her mind reeled to the conversation with Simon. She tried to shut her mind but by his slightly pursed lips, she knew he had seen it.

"Don't venture deeper until you know clearly. Heed my warning, dame-Tsuna."

"The deal was not that dangerous. I simply caught the wind of it."

"It is fatal enough that the bet was you. What―" Reborn's remark was cut off.

"What deal?" Hibari spoke up and Tsuna flinched. She averted her gaze and asked Reborn for help in which the latter was currently on staring competition with said guardian.

"Don't cut my words, brat!"

Hibari scoffed and stared again at Tsuna, eyebrows were twitching impatiently.

"Uh, no biggie. I-I mean, yea, there was a deal between me and some girl and―"

"Straight to the point, Herbivore."

Reborn watched the exchange amusedly. His irritation was still there but seeing Tsuna suffered had somehow eased the vexation.

"…She just heard some bad news regarding Vongola and its Alliance. She said I might be revoked as the next Decimo."

Reborn chuckled, "Who have the courage to oppose the _ring_ itself? The leader is chosen directly by the ring. Not even Ninth will be able to take back your title."

Tsuna stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him, "But you said my authority is below yours and Ninth and that stupid father!"

"You are the future leader, Ninth is the _current_ leader. Get your brain to work. I am your senior and my employer is Ninth and thus I only respected his order and that is to betroth the two of you. And well, that stupid father of yours is the leader of CEDEF and you can say that he is Ninth's left hand. So don't be stupid. If you don't like the hierarchy, hold your authority. _Surpass us_."

She clicked her tongue and glared at her mentor. "I'm not stupid!"

"You do if after all that talking I put through, your only reply is for the bad-mouthing directed at you."

Tsuna gritted her teeth and turned around.

"Let's go, Hibari-san! Mom must be waiting downstairs. _Renato-san_ needs his hibernation. Let's leave him alone until next year."

Reborn clicked his tongue, "What am I? A bear?"

"Yes! A garrulous black bear!"

Tsuna went out the room with Hibari following behind. He directed a smirk to Reborn before the door closed.

" _Cheeky brats."*_

" _I heard that clearly, stupid bear!"*_ Tsuna shouted from behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know Renato Sinclair is not official (or is it?) but I love it. To the moon and back.
> 
> AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REAL BATTLE.  
> We are venturing deeper into the conflict and that will be on chapter SIX!  
> Oh my God, finally. I CAN'T WAIT.
> 
> Have a nice day and stay tune!   
> Lots of love and stay safe, world!


	6. Erstwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't say anything and Hibari somehow understood. The silence was once again marred the empty hallway. The two adolescents were both immersed in their own worlds of resentment, speculations and understanding.
> 
> They both knew how their own family's situation was never that simple. The act of combining the two was another designated ploy for the bigger associates but unwise for the two whom were pawns in minority. Their positions would not matter nor budge in a slightest bit. They would delve in a more delicate part of the deal and that were their own sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been well these past months but I'm still trying my best to type whenever I could.  
> This chapter might be the longest I had ever written, since it's nearly twenty pages long! OAO
> 
> /un-beta-ed/
> 
> "Italic conversation" with * at the end is spoken in Italian.  
> Italic words without any quotation mark is a thought spoken only inside your heart.
> 
> Just in case, prepare your heart for badass Tsuna combo-ed with Reborn and shy-and-smitten-but-gotta-act-cool-Hibari heheh

The silence that heaven offered for the two of them was a blessing for Tsuna. 

The man walked behind her leisurely, eyes watching the house and its decorations in which the brunette grew up within. His gaze glided slowly from inch to inch of the hanged frames on the wall and shifted to the top the cupboards full of arranged flowers and origamis from the sloppy kids, carefully staring down any unique taste he found. He spotted a measuring height drawn from a messy line of crayons near the stairs. The scribble was old as it was slowly being erased by time, leaving only a brief remnant of centimeter streaks. At the end of the line―near the edge to the wooden floor―another line was drawn with a newer color of green and red.

Tsuna stood on the fifth tread as she realized the man behind her had stopped moving. She turned around and saw wonder in his eyes. Sudden warmth engulfed her in a smile when she saw the spectacle which had bought his attention away.

“That was Lambo and I-Pin’s doing. Every month they will fight about who has grown taller over the past month.” Tsuna swiftly offered the information.

Hibari recalled the tiny girl whose eyes went ticking down every time she saw him. She was polite, bearable and was not loud, with little fists which were trained to be an omnivore like the one stood looking up at him at the step. Hibari brought his calloused finger to trace the deepened mark on the wall while Tsuna’s eyes following his every move. His finger stopped at the faded orange stripe of a crayon, precisely on the height of ninety centimeters.

A slight squeak escaped her lips as her cheeks burned embarrassedly, “Um… That was mine when I was five years old...”

He glanced at her, a wry smile twisting his lips “…Short.”

Tsuna’s face reddened even more at the calm insult and she turned around, thumping down the rest of the stairs.

“There is not much to expect from a five years old, isn’t there. The height was normal.” She mumbled as Hibari followed her steps to the living room. Tsuna said a long line of protest (as quietly as possible) at the way Hibari seemed to criticize every single thing she had done in the past. She didn’t realize how Hibari’s eyes softly stared at her messy hair or how she forgot that Hibari was the most detailed person she could ever find beside Reborn―which obviously, he heard everything.

Hibari had another urge to tease the younger one as he said, “Average five year old’s height is one hundred and five to one hundred and ten in Japan regardless of their genders.”

Tsuna jolted and took a step back in defense, colors drained from her face at the sudden realization but a pink blush gathered on her cheeks. Hibari eyed the odd embarrassment and Tsuna let out another squeak of fear.

“I-It’s not like I talk bad about you or―”

“―Should I bite you to death?”

“Hiiii―!” Tsuna covered her mouth with both hands and muttered a soft apology. Hibari’s smirk widened as he nodded his head for Tsuna to continue her path. Hibari once again resumed his sightseeing. He noticed there were many photos scattered on every table corner of the house neatly. They were seen with no dust lingered, like they were newly bought or were taken care diligently every single day. Hibari’s thoughts went back to Sawada Nana.

The polite housewife was a happy-go-lucky woman. She was cheery with a kind smile and curious eyes but there was no pestering attitude in her curiosity. She must be a really patient woman with a husband like Iemitsu. From one glance, people would had seen how she truly loved her daughter and Hibari saw that with a tiny jealousy seared inside―but he truly did not know what is it called or why there was that kind of foreign feelings.

Those pristine qualities of loving unconditionally were passed down to Tsuna.

Hibari halted again on his thought. Talking about growth environment, Hibari once weighed from between his clan and Tsuna’s family.

The presence of his family taught him to be autonomous, rational but hollow. The concept of feelings was something he found odd. Love created a lame sense of dependency which turned him mad and itchy to beat someone to death.

Tsuna’s family however, treasured feelings as one of a living mechanism. They nurtured it patiently and tenderly, underlining the fact that a feeling was something fragile and alive. Hibari always found himself cornered and waned when confronted by it in their circle of small family. But for once, Hibari found the meaning of hesitation, where the word was not even existed in Hibari Clan’s vocabulary.

He learned to be a leader and lone wolf in his own family, where trust was developed by surpassing many obstacles. Trust was something which was not a patent. Business might be run without them and he was taught that too much trusting would bring you harm.

Differently, Tsuna taught him how to be a human, he understood. He learned that falling down would push you up again until you reach your goal, with everyone’s safety might be at your hands whichever choices or paths you took. Tsuna taught him how simply smiling and asked about your day might bring a different prospect in building relations. Tsuna taught him how building a foundation based on trust in a relationship would last a lifetime. Both of the results would show impressive but imaginable prospects.

Hibari however hated―loathed―the act of self-sacrifice. Tsuna was always doing whatever she deemed right and it wasn’t denied that her hyper-intuition had helped a lot in any difficult situations. She was a hero in all of her guardian’s eyes and mind, everyone but Hibari.

To him, Tsuna was a fool.

The fact had been known in the entire Namimori but to Hibari and their surrounding people, they had long realized that it was no mere foolishness. Tsuna had been purely acted based on her instinct. The feeling was similar to a mother who would do anything for her kin, even if herself was being put at stake. At some point, Hibari was fed up with the omnivore’s kindness. He wished to change her but he didn’t want to lose her uniqueness either. Indescribable feelings which she emitted to her surrounding were what made her as she was now, as Sawada Nana’s lovable but clumsy daughter.

Hibari drifted his steel gaze again to sweep over the warm and relaxing house.

In some of the photos―the newer one, seeing how the Tsuna in it was not much younger than now―were full only with Tsuna or Nana, even both in some of them. There were so many photos of them and with the additional of Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, a child he knew was involved in mafia and a woman who he recognized as Gokudera Hayato’s half-sister. Even so, it could be counted with one hand of how many photos were there with Iemitsu in it, regardless the Tsuna in it was no older than five years old.

Tsuna saw how Hibari’s eyes stopped at the old wooden cupboard near the stairs. A photo of her and Iemitsu laughed together―when she was in elementary school―was put beside the photos of her with Nana―the two of them and also together with her circle of friends and guardians in middle school and now, in high school.

She didn’t say anything and Hibari somehow understood.

She didn’t _have_ anything to say and she didn’t have to say anything either. Simply because she never had it―whatever is it called or understood only by heart―she never had something to say to or about her father.

The first meeting in Italy days ago after years had passed was not being counted by Tsuna. It was not a special occasion.

The man behaved like he did nothing wrong which was true.

Tsuna only had lingering feelings of hate. It was accumulated by betrayals after witnessing some nights when her mother was crying in hopelessness with no one she could rely on. She didn’t want to disturb her husband’s work but she didn’t have the heart either to bother anyone, even her own child. She burdened all of her problems with cleaning the house twice to thrice a day, to bake or to go shopping every afternoon instead of once a week―anything to take her mind off from the bad thoughts swarmed both her mind and body.

Tsuna knew Iemitsu didn’t do anything wrong. He was only doing his job and earned money like how a head of family should do. What Tsuna would never be able to forgive was his lack of consideration. Iemitsu was a heavy-handed and thoughtless man. Tsuna admitted that he was a figure of true leader. He was strict, prudent, canny and attentive.

But all of that was applied only to his work.

The care he put for his family was bordered to plentiful monthly expenses he sent to her mother’s account along with a phone call once in three months―in which only applied if he wasn’t busy or forgot at all.

The silence was once again marred the empty hallway. The two adolescents were both immersed in their own worlds of resentment, speculations and understanding.

They both knew how their own family’s situation was never that simple. The act of combining the two was another designated ploy for the bigger associates but unwise for the two whom were pawns in minority. Their positions would not matter nor budge in a slightest bit. They would delve in a more delicate part of the deal and that were their own sanity.

Swimming in their own thoughts, they were awoken by a loud exclamation as familiar boisterous of a laugh reached their ears. Tsuna’s eyes were pegged on the living room door in front of her. Her hand reached the door knob, slightly trembling was what Hibari noticed. Tsuna suddenly turned her head to the _genkan_ **, Hibari followed suit. They noticed that there were two new pairs of shoes. The bigger one was wet and dirtied by mud while the smaller one was quite neat but there was a speck of visible dirt laced the black shoes. A bunch of tools used for digging oil and an axe were laid beside the shoes and Tsuna suddenly felt an overwhelming rage cursed through her veins.

Hibari eyed the girl carefully and wondered silently how Tsuna’s brown orbs once again swirled hesitantly to an orange of a flame. The latter stormed open the door and the room turned silent as heads simultaneously turned to face the two newcomers.

The aged man in the room stopped his laugh at the slammed door and Nana watched her daughter with confusion latched on her usually cheery face.

“Good evening, Sawada-dono. Please pardon my intrusion.” Basil stood up from his seat and bowed with a smile but stiffened the moment he realized the daughter of his superior was not even looking at him since they had entered the room grandly. Those burning eyes were impaling the leader of CEDEF―Tsuna didn’t want to call him as the head of the house or the other one.

Iemitsu’s broad smile dropped and Nana noticed how the temperature in the room seemed to turn cooler―she noted that the air conditioner was broken and had yet to be fixed. The foreign icy glare her daughter wore was not supposed to scar her kind face like that. Nana attentively stood up and moved backwards. She watched the battle of glare between her family members.

“Tsuna-chan?”

Her mother’s endearing call merged with the tinny buzzing in her head―her eyes never left her father’s.

Nana fidgeted nervously but her frightened stance was caught by Hibari. The man gave her a look in which Nana understood that she was better stayed quiet and let the matter solved by the two perpetrators. Nana hugged the wooden tea tray close to her chest.

“You _still_ had the nerve to come here?” The snarl came out more fiercely than she thought it would. The widened eyes of Iemitsu, however, had satisfied Tsuna even if only for a slight moment. Hibari chose to stay silent on the doorway.

Iemitsu slowly put back his broad smile and laughed out loud.

“Tsu-chan, my tuna-fish! Look how much you have grown taller each year! Don’t you miss Daddy, hum? Come here, come here! Let Daddy hugs you to your heart content!”

The words spluttered by the nonsense man had caught her off guard. She lowered her defensive stance but her clenched fists were not denying the grudge she held within. Tsuna realized she might be lonely, being deprived early of a man-figure in her life, of her stupid father who neglected them for money and rank in the name of their safety. Tsuna _hate_ d reasons―reason which hid behind another reason for a false truth. The laugh and carefree attitude the man _displayed_ to cover another lies.

Her round eyes then narrowed as the pursed lips turned scornful.

_“Drop the act already, CEDEF.”*_ Her lowered voice startled everyone but Hibari.

Nana looked back to her daughter’s extraneous mien and to the distracted stance of her husband. Her nails flicked with each other as the room went heavily silent. No one had yet to speak.

Nana wasn’t stupid. She knew something had happened outside of her understanding. The bond of a daughter and father was already hanging on the thin thread since years ago, with the former had no intention to face the other holder at end of the string. Sometimes she wondered if she had been a good wife even when her husband was never there much in the first place. But these recent nights, she was burdened by the thought that she might be not a good mother either.

The fact that she didn’t know her daughter could speak Italian so fluently was _suffocating_.

Nana gripped her shirt and bit her lower lips. She was no outsider to the mentioned language. She had heard her husband conversed with his co-workers over the phone and all of it was spoken in Italian. The word of CEDEF had been heard not only today, but in some days when Iemitsu would come home with slight injuries. He would only laugh them off as a careless slip when he was mining but Nana knew better that he just did not want to clarify further about his work.

“Stop. Just―” Tsuna halted and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked to the side at the half-opened back door as if in deep thought.

Iemitsu on the other hand pulled the both end of his lips into a wide grin. He threw along a loud laughter as he sauntered over to Tsuna, arms were opened to expect a hug. “What, Tsuna-chan! You miss your father that much that your shyness can’t keep up? No worries! Daddy purposely comes home today to give you a surprise because Dad just loves you that much!”

The quite noticeable difference of their height when they stood had boosted his confidence and Tsuna couldn’t keep the hiss of dissatisfaction from escaping her pursed lips. The foolish blond man was still keep talking unbearable nonsense of his fatherly love that Tsuna finally looked at him again in the eyes.

_“Don’t come close to me.”*_ Tsuna bit back the words with a gritted teeth and a heated glare. As to emphasize the dislike, she took one step back every time he took one step forward. She took another one until her back hit a sturdy but warm wall. She noticed that she might inappropriately and accidentally bump with her deadly guardian. She tried to look at Hibari but halted when she noticed the way Iemitsu froze up and took a step back.

But the said man behind her only stayed silent and didn’t do anything rude yet (which might be because of their exclaimed relationship from before and also her mother was there) that Tsuna uncomfortably tried to move away as not for their clothes to touch. She halted again when his hands gripped both of her arms from behind, not too strong but not loose either. She was still contemplating how she should react when the young man gripped her again before letting go.

Tsuna then realized the stoic man was giving her courage.

She bit the inside of her mouth to stop a shy smile from blooming, while Iemitsu who had been watching the spectacle hadn’t uttered a single response. The only sign that the comeback had gone through him was by the tightened jaw he calmly tried to relax.

She then realized how adding Hibari as a backup could turn so powerful that the noisy man finally took an initiative to gulp down his words.

“Well, what are you doing in Japan?”

The accusing tone made Iemitsu to turn his attention again from the ravenette to his daughter.

“This is my home, too. What’s wrong with Papa coming home after a long business work overseas―”

“―You still regard this as your home? Tell me, how long have you been neglecting us of your presence?”

Tsuna calmly folded her hands, her eyes glinting challengingly and her mouth couldn’t stop itself to form a sneer. Iemitsu stayed silent once again and Tsuna was feeling fed up with the blockhead of a father. She tapped her fingers on her folded arm, eyes calculating the trickling sweat and widened eyes of Iemitsu.

“How old I am then, _dear_ _Father_?” She asked quietly, making sure her mother couldn’t catch it.

Iemitsu suddenly laughed and put his hands on his waist, the gesture which screamed superiority and authority, the gesture which had long been his trademark wherever he enthusiastically told her his journey when she was a kid. She might miss those old moments but the accumulated hurt she felt along the years had eased the pain into nothingness. The loneliness her mother felt was divided both to his fault and her as well, seeing how blindly he threw the job as the next leader of a mafia organization to her at the age when she still couldn’t even decide what to eat for dinner. She spent days after days being beaten up mentally and physically, to wonder the upcoming day when she would face to face with the blood of her enemies on her hands, of their last scream and laugh before their empty eyes closed and their limp body fell ungraciously to the ground. Not a day passed without her body on the brim of collapsing and mentally drained until none. Not a scar could not mark her skin, either it was then healed or leaving a slim but visible mark.

She understood how she quietly loathed every moment of it, every accidents and fighting she won just to build herself as she was now. She _hated_ how she grew up so well but _slightly_ broken amidst all the war going on around her. Why she was still sane, she really wanted to hear the reason, if someone only would tell her earnestly and not laughing at her stupidness.

Iemitsu still laughed when he said, _“Why are you asking such a silly question, Tsuna!”*_

“It is not if you can answer it quickly _but_ correctly.”

Iemitsu stopped his laugh abruptly that his mouth was still left hanging open. Tsuna realized the harshness she emitted could hurt her mother―the sweet mother who stood worriedly behind the stupid man, she was currently hidden by the bulky figure of Iemitsu―but Tsuna had made up her mind.

She was undeniably had a broken feelings and mixed understanding at the term of family, but she would cut down the core of the problem. She was confused but she decided that she would cut out the toxic figure of a man who was called as her father. She looked up to stare at the man she once admired―she wondered when she stopped doing such, she couldn’t remember―to urge his answer at her previous question.

_“…You’re eighteen this year!”*_ Iemitsu exclaimed confidently that Tsuna couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Seeing the response, he believed that he had passed the test but the moment her laugh stopped and turned into a low chuckle, Iemitsu only felt dread.

_“How fabulous, Father!”*_ She snorted, _“Please do remember that you had just betrothed your daughter to her own guardian at the age of sixteen!”*_

Iemitsu dropped his smile the moment Tsuna stopped talking. He retreated a foot but stepped on his own heel that he stumbled backwards and slammed the coffee table into disarray. The cup rolled and splattered on the floor, spilling the entire sweet fluid to the pristine wooden floor.

_Ah, what a pity. That honey orange juice is mother’s specialty and she had just mopped the floor earlier._

Tsuna then stared at the trembling man passively, with a hollow gaze and flattened lips. The spilling drink and shattered piece of glasses on the floor was a shame but the defeated figure of a strong leader on battle court at his own paternal mistake was more pathetic. The way he shouted his answer confidently without the slight hesitation and the way he comfortably used his work language, Tsuna admitted he was such a cunning man.

_Trying to make sure to hide even your visible fault, huh?_ This time Tsuna wouldn’t be that nice to present the grace to him.

_“You know, I hate the fact that you act like you know me when you actually don’t.”*_ Tsuna inclined her head to the side, _“…No, you are not wrong at all but you are not right, either. Being away is your job and your life, obviously. But then, do you even remember what you_ left _behind here? What do you take Mom as, huh? Your domestic duty as the crowd had witnessed in the church? Your obligation as the painstaking victimization you had showed the world as a teenage love blossoming into the story of true love? What is it that you want to show the world? The_ perfect _family? Ha!”*_ Tsuna suddenly laughed but stopped in the next second, _“Are we even your family when you spent so much time with that organization of yours!”*_

By then, Iemitsu was going paler with each sentence that Tsuna had uttered with a straight face but Tsuna hadn’t done yet. She took another small step and peered lowly at her father without the sense of mocking or accusing, she was just stating her words like how she usually greeted the neighborhood’s dog―that was cautiously but flatly, because she didn’t hope for anything much other that the safety of herself. She squatted down in front of Iemitsu and opened her mouth once again.

“Father?” Tsuna gave him a fleeting cold smile, “You―”

“―Tsuna-chan!” Nana wavering voice suddenly sounded through the silent room, “What are you doing? Be polite to your father!” Iemitsu whipped his head to watch his worried wife but Nana was only looking at Tsuna with a strict face. Tsuna however perceived the disciplining glare as pleading. A plead to stop pointing each mistakes he had committed, to behave as other’s would whenever there were guests.

Tsuna refused to comply.

She gave the look back to her mother with a blank stare as she pursed her lips.

“He doesn’t deserve to be one.”

The sudden sting she felt on her check and the way her view suddenly distorted with a ringing head was the cold water she needed to clear up her mind. She saw the widened eyes of the spectators and understood swiftly. The calloused hand that had just slapped her was still hanging in the air and Tsuna gave the owner of the hand her best lopsided smirk, but her eyes was back to a vacuous glint of hazelnut. She slowly brought her ached body to sit and laughed quietly as her hurting cheek could allow, she still tried to make herself heard though.

Iemitsu stared at his own hand that had just hit his daughter and trembled when he heard his wife’s shocked gasp amidst the buzzing in his ears. He tried to fix his sitting posture and went to grasp Tsuna’s arm.

Tsuna saw the intended movement as she pushed herself backwards and fluently stood up even if she was a bit wobbly after the sudden force. Hibari gripped one of her arms to steady her but Tsuna brushed him off.

“T-Tsuna!” Iemitsu worried shout made her stomach churned as she still refused to touch the red mark he left on her face. The firm smile was still plastered on her face. She looked at Iemitsu in the eyes.

_“You lost your standing the moment you step out of this house eleven years ago but congratulations, you have just lost your right as a father today.”*_

She wiped the smile of her face and looked up, clashed with the worried but confused stance of Basil. She just gave him an acknowledgement nod and moved to her mother―the shocked mother that still had her hands covering her mouth, with a trembling body and wavering eyes which ready to burst. Tsuna couldn’t stand the look as she turned around and nearly crashed with Hibari.

“Please eat dinner without me. Good night.” She said with a barely audible voice but she knew they―especially her mother and Hibari―would definitely hear or had the common sense to leave her alone for a moment. She walked up past Hibari to the front door but halted, still on the doorstep of previous battlefield. She looked to the side and focused her gaze to Nana.

“Don’t wait up for me.”

Tsuna walked and slammed the front door. When she was out of sight, Hibari turned to face his soon to be father-in-law, or perhaps the law in Japan itself should be changed? The sight of the hurting omnivore in front of him was somehow irked him and he had trouble to calm his excited hands from reaching out for his weapon.

Iemitsu was still watching his trembling hand in the air and Hibari found him as a pathetic excuse of someone who had just abused the power of his position.

_“This time you play things out of your boundary.”*_ Hibari icily stated and Iemitsu couldn’t help but flinched, _“I’m not so generous as my fiancee but I understand that this place is not appropriate. I will find the time to deal with you seriously Sawada Iemitsu, regardless of your position as my soon to be father-in-law.”*_ Hibari said calmly.

┌You are taking things out of hands and I will punish you accordingly even if you are that girl’s blood father. ┘

_“The next time we meet in a more canonical situation, I hope you could refrain yourself better. Don’t disappoint the Hibari Clan with your title as Ninth’s supervisor.”*_

┌Even if you are my father-in-law, by this, I will not acknowledge you as such.┘

Iemitsu gulped as he understood the underlying meanings of Hibari’s words. The guilt was eating him once again. He brought his trembling hand to his laps and bit his own tongue until he tasted blood.

Hibari watched uninterestedly and nodded to Nana before following Tsuna’s steps, leaving the broken family to settle their own score since Hibari was only a tiny shivering part of it for now. He had said what he wanted to say even if he had to hold himself back into doing what he wanted the most―beating the man up until the structure of his face was no longer recognizable. The repetitious call of Iemitsu’s name by the desperate wife was the last thing he heard before he let the front door slammed shut.

“―su!”

“Iemitsu―!”

The man sat unmoving but his still trembling hand told the matter inside his noisy mind. Nana sat down beside him, shaking the slightly tanned man with desperate urgency. The broken cup and spilled beverage staining the wooden floor and the rug were forgotten.

Iemitsu stilled once again, his mind replaying the moment when rage washed over him and he let himself to lift his own hand against his daughter.

_How could he to his own daughter?_

“Yes, indeed.”

The sudden deep of a voice startled him. He brought himself to stare through the door and his eyes landed on the suited man on the stairs. He couldn’t see his eyes as they were covered by his fedora but by the chill prickling his sweated skin, he knew he screwed a big time. After all, Reborn was the prominent figure in Tsuna’s growth. Needless to admit, he knew that the bond Reborn and Tsuna shared was deeper than he could ever be, even if he was there in the first place.

“Answer your own question. I’m really interested in your answer by now.” Reborn stated with a harsh tone before lifting his head and looking down at Iemitsu. The blonde man flinched and resisted the urge to look down and bowed in fright, but Reborn’s sharp eyes tied his trembling one and Iemitsu found himself not be able to look away.

“Renato-san!” Nana exclaimed in surprise, knowing that Reborn and Iemitsu perhaps knew each other before the current situation. Reborn looked at her and gave a nod. “Renato-san knows my husband?”

Reborn nearly spitted at the endearing name after the previous scene but he forced a smile instead. “We are currently working for the same boss.”

The hitman eyed Iemitsu and Basil who both started trembling in fear when he smirked in promising pain. The latter started to come down the stairs and ended up standing graciously in front of Iemitsu. He slowly scanned the damage done―stained clothes, broken utensils, dumbfounded man and his red hand. He then wondered which was redder, the perpetrator’s palm or that kid’s cheek? Before that, he really should do some disciplining.

_Hah. What a scene._ He mused uninterestedly.

Reborn then cleared his throat and sat down on the nearby armchair, his glare was still potted on Iemitsu. “Maman, I need to talk to Iemitsu for a while. Could you please leave us―”

“―No!” Nana suddenly shouted and stood up, “I deserve to hear to what you are going to discuss!”

From behind her, Iemitsu shook his head and threw a pleading look to Reborn. The latter only raised his eyebrow to Nana’s exclamation. He knew what Iemitsu feared. Vongola had yet to be revealed as it was not the profitable time. Told or not to, the two choices had their own risk in the upcoming future. His gaze was calculating when he brought his hand to cover his mouth.

“It’s a boring talk about our work and some of them will be spoken in Italian.” Reborn helpfully added, hoping the woman would refuse but he got an angry glare instead.

“You are still talking about work after my husband just hit my daughter?” Nana pointed at the man behind her. “I am angry, yes, but I am even angrier since I don’t know what is happening!”

Reborn was shocked that Nana could even got angry but after witnessing what the blond man had done, Reborn would be raged if he found out that Nana wasn’t. The hitman contemplated, switching his attention to Iemitsu and Nana before dropping his gaze to Basil. The latter jolted and gulped in fear.

Basil scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, “Um, yeah… Maybe I should go for a walk or―”

“No, Kid. You stay there as a witness.”

“Yes, sir!” Basil saluted mechanically and sat down, waiting with wet palms on his lap.

Nana also sat down next to Basil while Reborn made himself comfortable on the sofa. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his lap as Leon obediently came down from the hitman’s shoulder to settle on his hold. The man gave all the occupant in the room a sweet smile―in turn it made Iemitsu trembled and averted his gaze.

A sweet smile would never bode well with Reborn.

“So Iemitsu, before we are venturing much deeper into our _work line_ , answer your own question first. I’m so dying to hear your bul―reason.” Reborn gave a side glance at Nana and found himself quite surprised when seeing the usually love-stricken housewife was glaring daggers at her husband, while not minding the slip Reborn had said.

Iemitsu stayed still and proceeded to correct his posture into a more proper sitting position. He watched the broken glass beside him and let out a silent sigh.

“I―”

He paused and ruffled his hair before letting out another deep sigh. He still hung his head low, unable to look either at any occupant of the room.

“I’m sorry, I―”

“If an apology could explain everything, what’s the use of police and laws?” Reborn retorted and threw a light chuckle at him, still busy stroking Leon with crossed legs.

“I know I was wrong, Reb―” Reborn’s smile widened maniacally and Iemitsu slightly fake-coughed, “―nato! I really didn’t hit Tsuna on purpose! It was purely an accident!”

Iemitsu halted when he saw Reborn untangled his legs. Leon then moved away and swiftly changed to a laser pointer, making it seemed like Reborn took it from his inner suit’s pocket. The temperature dropped again and Basil felt a sudden chill that he couldn’t resist not to shiver. Reborn’s smile was long gone as it was replaced with a heated stare of a deep onyx. The man gazed at Iemitsu as he played with the laser pointer in his grasp. He twirled it and hummed, silently telling Iemitsu to continue his reason. He then clicked the button on the tip of the pointer and he played the laser from the empty space on Iemitsu’s right.

Iemitsu gulped but continued, “…My hand just moved on its own when I heard those words she said! I was just trying to―”

Iemitsu suddenly jumped and scrambled away. He stared at the spot he previously sat and directed his gaze to the burnt edge of his trousers. He traced back the red laser beside him and he noticed how it slowly boiled the orange liquid beside him.

He saw how Reborn’s smile slightly turned to a taunting smirk.

“Oh, my. What words that might spark your interest to display your strength to that child? And what, did you forget how a simple hand could fling a teenager to the ground? What truly the reason, I’m dying to know.”

By now, Nana realized how weird their work relationships were―with Iemitsu and Basil trembled hard while Reborn calmly sat there like he was their supreme ruler―but she stayed quiet and occasionally glared at her husband. She understood that it might partially her fault too for scolding her daughter at the moment but what she couldn’t understand was his act. She shook her head in disapproval.

“Yes, how could you hit my precious daughter? She didn’t do anything wrong!” She clenched her fists.

Iemitsu turned to face his wife with opened mouth, “But, Nana! She said those disrespectful words first that I―”

“―Did I stutter, Iemitsu?” The flat tone of Reborn brought Iemitsu’s attention back to him. The deep eyes of him bore accusingly with such seriousness that the man could only eat down his own reason. Reborn was never a patient man. When he demanded an answer, one should have directly stated it. Moreover, he hated to repeat any words that came out from his mouth.

Iemitsu clamped his mouth shut and the room once again dyed in disturbing silence.

Basil watched the event unfold with mixed feelings. He believed that his master was indeed wrong. Well, it was _obviously_ wrong to land your hand on your children moreover to a girl. On the other hand, he was deeply shocked that Reborn―the world renowned hitman and known as a sadistic teacher of Vongola Decimo―truly care deeply for his student to this extend.

_Rather than acting as a teacher…_

Basil tilted his head to the side and pondered. His eyes were still strayed diligently to Reborn’s vicious pose on the sofa. Now that he was seeing it directly, didn’t he act like how a father would to his dearest and only daughter? Something like, chasing other competitors who wanted to take his beloved daughter away? Or the high-ranked father who wanted to punish anyone who even just give one second glance to his claimed ‘my most beautiful, cute and purest daughter’?

Reborn’s eyes twitched slightly and he suddenly casted a deadpanned stares at Basil. The latter then hiccupped and stopped his train of thoughts.

_“Don’t think―”*_ Reborn’s gaze stayed on Basil before he casually switched to Iemitsu, _“―talk nonsense.”*_

At the moment, Basil was struck with fear and nervousness of Reborn’s sudden imply that he just bowed his head and pretended to be asleep.

Reborn then rose up from his seat and walked to stand in front of Iemitsu―his hand was twirling the laser pointer that Iemitsu eyed carefully―he gave a calculating scan on Iemitsu’s opened palm on the thigh.

“You know, I admirably agree to the term of ‘your house, your rules’.” Reborn then smirked, _“But your fault lies in your victim. You simply have a bad luck. That girl is my people and no one left unscathed after they hurt what is mine.”*_

Reborn then squatted down and calmly said, “Oh. I am a man of action by the way. Talking with common sense is what we lacked, after all.”

He threw his laser pointer with lighting speed that ordinary people would completely unaware of the act, but Iemitsu’s distracted gaze followed the rocketing pen. Nana’s confused gaze that switched between the two grown-up men was the last Iemitsu remembered before the laser pointer was back on the owner’s grasp and he was slammed to ground.

_“Well, well. If that was a gun, you would have been buried under the dirt, Iemitsu.”*_

Iemitsu only responded with a pained grunt as his head hit the floor. He tasted blood from the inside of his punched cheek and realized that he might have lost a tooth or two. His gaze was still blurred and his ears buzzed with that high-pitched ringing noise when he heard a deep chuckle and a gasp.

“Nah. Too bad that this is a family-friendly area, huh?”

The raised fist of the squatted but smirking hitman in front of him was the last of what he saw before his world tilted ungraciously and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsuna harshly wiped the upcoming tears that fell on the side of her unscathed cheek. Her furious walk halted the stray cats longing on the top of trash cans that she passed. They meowed loudly to call her one after another but Tsuna paid no heed. She let her legs brought her to the nearby but quite deserted park. Seeing how there were some kids playing on the swing and slide, she quickly diverted her gaze to sit down on the farthest but desolated bench and brought down her face into her hands.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why are you even crying for!_

As if to irk her more, a hiccup and sob left her pursed lips. A sudden pain flared when she slightly pulled cheek―well, she was pulling in her snot! She didn’t bring anything out, moreover, a tissue!

Tsuna agitatedly stomped her feet and whined as quietly as her covered face could.

Seeing how there was a weird big sister who was covering her face and stomping her feet on the secluded bench of the park, the kids that were playing with each other silently leaving their own entertainment and began whispering at each other. They then sprinted out from the park to the nearby outdoor café where a bunch of young mother currently was laughing loudly.

But a single kid remained.

The boy stared intently at Tsuna from his spot―which is at the top of the slide. Tsuna didn’t notice. He sat there motionlessly, holding an orange ball closed to his chest. He turned his head around and noticed how the park had deserted so quickly after the other children ran away. He watched Tsuna again before looking back to the outdoor café.

Some of the children cried while the others put on a brave attitude and told their own mother a story. He assumed that they were telling about the weird big sister not far from him.

The boy watched the scene for another minutes until the children and their mothers got up and left the café with boisterous chat and laughs. His gaze stayed to their figure and drifted to the hand of one child who was enveloped in his mother’s. He watched them until they parted on the other side of the road and the small neighborhood turned calmer that evening.

He released a soft breath and directed back his stare to Tsuna. He slid down slowly, still holding the ball tight. With his tiny feet, he walked confidently but quietly, his teddy bear backpack jingled in every step he took. The boy then stopped three steps away from Tsuna. He watched the girl sniffled and groaned, he was reminded of his late grandmother who used to groan a lot. He wondered if the big sister then had some back pain like his late grandmother did.

He poked Tsuna’s head and softly tugged some of her hair. Tsuna swatted her hand without looking up.

“…”

The boy tilted his head to the side with a slight frown and tugged her hair more forcefully.

“Ow!” She exclaimed as she held her head. Tsuna then looked up and her gaze clashed with the flat expression of a child. She looked around her and found no one but the two of them.

“Uh, hi. What are you doing here alone?” She braced herself and asked, in the while laughing awkwardly. She actually felt quite uncomfortable with the dead stare of the boy.

“Weird big sister, is your back in pain?” The boy voice sounded emotionless as he slowly blinked and stared again at her.

She scratched the side of her cheek and laughed quietly, “Uh, no? Why do you ask that?”

“You crouched down on the bench like how my grandmother did when her back ached.”

Tsuna gave a small smile and shook her head, “My back is okay but thank you for asking.”

The boy nodded and stared at her again. Tsuna averted her gaze and smiled awkwardly.

“Um, why are you here alone? Where is your mother?”

“I was playing with other children.”

“Oh. Did they go home?”

The boy pondered for a while, still staring at her before he shook his head.

“No, they ran away.”

“Huh???”

Tsuna frowned while her mind tried to understand the kid in front of her. She had mastered the art of taking care two demons at her home, even if this boy was a bit creepy with his dead stare and emotionless voice, he was still a kid. Tsuna braced herself. But before she could ask again, the boy spoke calmly.

“Weird big sister scared them.”

Tsuna halted, trying to understand his statement. She then pointed at herself in shock and the boy nodded.

“You groaned like an old wasted widow would and the children went crying to their mother. They went home.”

“…”

“Big sister got dumped?”

“Huh? No!”

“Why not?”

Tsuna watched the passive boy with dropping jaw.

“…What do you mean by why not…”

“Oh, no one likes you and ask you out, yea?”

Tsuna really wanted to slap his head. So disrespectful to the elder! She held her own twitching hand that wanted to reach him, it wouldn’t do to treat him the same as other demons in her home. Tsuna took a deep breath and gave him a smile.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She said but then her thought suddenly went to Hibari and unconsciously she mumbled, “But I have a fiancée, though.”

She thought she muttered it low enough but the boy heard it loud and clear. He tilted his head again to the side.

“So you don’t have a boyfriend but you are going to marry soon?”

“….” Tsuna watched the boy with exasperated stare, feeling tired all of sudden.

“I have a good hearing and sight.” The boy gave a comeback before the side of his mouth went upwards and gave her a small smile, “Congratulations to big sister, then.”

Tsuna unconsciously gave him another warm smile and softly tapped his cheek with her forefinger.

“Thank you. By the way, what is your name?”

The boy stared at Tsuna for a full minute before turning his back and walked away. His previous smile only stayed for three second before it was wiped off from his face. Tsuna watched until the boy took the right turn and disappeared, leaving her with the unanswered question.

_Holy moly. I really want to teach him manners._

She sighed and once again wallowed in her misery. She brought her head to her hands and groaned again. She winced when she unconsciously slapped her reddened cheek.

Her thought wondered to the previous days, starting from the dropped verdict in Vongola Mansion, incidents in Palermo until she had arrived back in Japan. She pondered to the previous talk with Simon Family.

They were right. Tsuna should have persisted more and broke the engagement at the time. If needed, she could destroy the entire headquarter as a threat. The engagement of them, it didn’t make sense after all. Tsuna still couldn’t think of the reason aside from, that it was obviously connected to the power struggle in the beholders of _Golden Triangle_ of Mafia in Italy. Currently, those who held power and status above average were starting to participate in the cold war.

Talking about the _Golden Triangle_ , Vongola was currently on the peak nearly for five decades, followed closely by Simon as their first Alliance and protector. The last position was hold by the aristocrats that were using Mafia as an excuse to protect themselves from their business risks.

Tsuna had presumed that the political excuse was indeed related to some business expansion in Italy by said aristocrats, legally or illegally. Both money and power would easily pave your way to the top, rich people that included themselves in mafia circle would use everything they have to bask in a pool of gold. Easily spilling blood of their own spouse, parents or even children was the form of awards to be recognized.

Those dirty hands and wretched mind were the reason why Tsuna wanted to change the rules, starting from the fuse―and that was Vongola itself.

Tsuna’s frown deepened as she started to think deeper how to cancel the engagement without making their and the other party lost face.

Then she felt her head was tapped softly, she looked up and clashed again with the deadpanned stare of the previous boy.

“Huh? Didn’t you go home?”

The boy shook his head and quickly brought his folded hands behind his back and pinned something on her ear. The ticklish sensation brought her to graze it softly.

“It’s a gift for your engagement.” He paused and continued, “Even though big sister is weird like an old grandma but you are quite pretty like a cherry blossom.”

Tsuna’s smile instantly dropped as she pinched his plum cheek. The boy stayed emotionless as his skin was stretched.

“Alright. Since you are cute and thoughtful, I will just not mind that last sentences.”

The boy instantly slapped her hands away and took a seat beside her. Tsuna watched with another smile on her face. They sat in silence as the boy swung his legs back and forth while Tsuna played with her fingers, trying to distract her political thought and lighten up her own mood.

No one speak for a while as Tsuna was still drowning in her mind. The evening was darkened and Tsuna finally looked up when a shadow draped around her siting figure.

Hibari Kyoya stood there proudly, still with the same impassive face but a glistening sweat faintly rolled down on the side of his face. He gave Tsuna a menacing glare. She flinched.

“H-Hibari-san…” She greeted awkwardly.

The man only stared with unreadable glint and chose to sit down beside her elegantly. He massaged his temple and sighed lowly, making sure the other party didn’t hear him. Tsuna stole a glance and fidgeted, contemplating to open a conversation or keep her mouth shut still. She then chose the latter.

Suddenly she straightened her back and looked around frantically. Hibari raised an eyebrow at her behavior and spotted a bunch of nicely crafted petals of cherry blossoms resembling a rose on her ear.

“Hibari-san, have you seen a boy around this height―” She measured around her shoulder, still in sitting position, “―with black hair and impassive face, he is wearing kindergarten uniform and a teddy bear backpack. He was sitting with me a while ago.”

Hibari pondered but shook his head once.

“You are alone when I spotted you.”

“Huh?” Tsuna scratched her neck and looked around again. Did the boy leave her alone again and go home without saying goodbye? Such nerve! Tsuna silently vowed to flick the boy’s forehead if she ever saw him again.

Hibari watched the girl looked around confused, clenched her fist in determined pose and put a smile of satisfaction. He put down the urge to laugh at her expression. Instead, he folded his hands and leaned on the bench.

The sky was the mix of dark blue and sunset orange. He could even see the faint lines of the moon. He turned his head slightly to watch the girl beside him. Her cheek wasn’t bruised that much, only the lingering red of the aftermath. Still, Hibari crunched his eyebrows together, not liking that her skin left a slight mark of an abuse. Moreover, he was _there_ when it happened. He then watched her for another minute in silence before opening his mouth.

“Did it still hurt?” Hibari asked.

Tsuna was surprised to find that Hibari might find her because he cared, but she shooed the thought away. Hibari was a strong man and he didn’t find running away favorable. What Tsuna had just done with sitting and groaning in this park was pretty much running away.

She shook her head, “Not really. It still stings sometimes if pressured. But I’m okay. It should be gone tomorrow.”

“Compress with cold water before sleep.”

“Ah? Yes, Hibari-san.”

“Hn.”

They stayed still again.

“That.” Hibari piped up.

She looked at him, “Yes…?”

Hibari pointed to his ear and Tsuna mimicked the action in grasping her ear. Her hand touched the flowers that the boy previously tucked. A soft smile adorned her face.

“Ah, this? The boy earlier gave it to me as a gift.”

“You like flower that much?”

Tsuna rubbed the back of her neck as the tip of her ears turned pinkish under Hibari’s scrutinizing stare, “Um, not entirely? I believe that in everything you do, it is best to give someone with your best thought and interest along.” Tsuna smiled, “Like this boy, he thinks that I am very much alike to cherry blossoms so he strings up the petals and gives it to me.”

Hibari only stared at her and Tsuna laughed sheepishly, “I mean, yeah, happiness can’t be bought with money. Maybe it is to some people since money is an essential existence, but for me, I don’t think that the wealth that you have could really fulfil a person’s satisfaction entirely.”

_Emotional needs._

Hibari understood what she meant, since himself was also lacking in that point. He wouldn’t be so modest to admit that he grew up nicely in a harmonious family―Taiki was never nice in bringing him up and the inheritance of his parents was once up for grabs because at that time he was underage. At that time, Taiki who had long retired from the clan’s business came back and took the throne, his uncles and aunts all obediently retreated into the shadow. Taiki then moved into the main house. He fed him foods but never praises and he gave him shelter along all seasons but not a shoulder to lean on. The man was great, he was caring but he was never an open person. Thus, in everything he did was all thought logically and guarded. Hibari Kyoya then grew up to be the younger version of the feared Hibari Taiki.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at Tsuna’s thought and nodded. The usual passive face was adorned with a slight frown of displeasure when he saw the flower. Tsuna once again fidgeted on her seat, feeling the awkwardness finally seeped into her being. She was torn between making excuses and ran away or just stayed still until Hibari went mad and hissing out his famous catchphrase.

But wait a minute.

Tsuna stole another glance from the side, she then pondered if Hibari left the house to search for her. Then could that mean, this was the opportunity presented by God to ask about the reason of his agreement to their betrothal? Maybe if they could have a new arrangement, they could cancel the previous one without much fuss.

Tsuna rubbed her chin and slowly nodded, feeling proud of herself.

“Hibari-san… Can I ask you something?”

Hibari watched the girl before nodding.

“Um, why do you accept the engagement? I mean, there are really no reasons for us to…” Tsuna’s voice trailed off in the end and she awkwardly laugh. Hibari, however, only stared at her with his infamous impassive face and folded hands.

At this moment, Hibari’s mind was running around. Why didn’t he refuse the agreement? He didn’t even know. Hibari had the gist of a reason but he didn’t want to admit just yet. The thought needed to be sorted carefully before he planned the next step. For once, Hibari felt like he had made a fool of himself and then remembering to increase his subordinates training to ease his rigid mind.

Then he stared into Tsuna’s hazelnut eyes, the deep warmth of a person and he could see his own reflection on her. The girl was obviously foolish but not stupid and Hibari somehow found himself following in each of her footsteps even from afar. He always wanted to make sure of something and he couldn’t refuse not to immerse himself in her protective strides.

Hibari then understood the whys that had plagued his mind since days ago.

Meanwhile, Tsuna waited patiently for minutes but Hibari had yet opened his mouth. Suddenly the side of his mouth was pulled up into a smirk and Tsuna found herself silently shivered.

“Figure it out and then once again, come face me, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Hibari then stood up and walked away. He stopped at the park’s entrance and turned his body to stare at her again, “Come fast and I might reconsider your late punishment.”

Tsuna shuddered in fright and leaned as far as the bench allowed even though Hibari was already standing far from her.

_Why was she being punished for not being able to guess his reason as soon as possible??? Did Hibari-san slip on a banana peel and suffer from a brain concussion?_

“Don’t be late to school or I will bite you to death.” Hibari was amused and he let out a brief chuckle before walking away.

Tsuna was stunned as the flower on her ear fell to the bench.

_Well, he should have gone to a hospital and let his entire body to be bandaged so he can’t even breathe!_

Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh before reluctantly stood up to go home. She hoped that she could go upstairs without a hitch and basked in the comfort of her bed. Remembering the man in her home, she plopped down again and sighed.

She decided to stay for a while and watched the moonrise along with the stars, hoping her feelings and the itch on her cheek would calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erstwhile means "at one time, for at time" or simply it means "formerly". I had trouble deciding this chapter's title but then I thought this fits perfectly with Tsuna and Iemitsu's relationship. The mistakes had been done and that is why it is a "former" condition, because what had been broken couldn't be mended without any cracks left.
> 
> End Log:  
> Hibari might not know it yet but his love bar is currently at 50 out of 100, heheh. Such a tsundere cinnamon roll.  
> While Tsuna is still around 20 since she is dense (oh how I love the story of love interest falls in love first with the main character, please bear with me).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapter seven will be the door to the main conflict. That means the villainess will make the full appearance and contribute to the story!  
> I'm writing it now (only done halfway) but I will deliver it to you guys as soon as possible. Stay safe!
> 
> Slight Trivia: The adverb erstwhile has been part of English since the 16th century, but it is formed from two words that are much older. It comes from the Old English words ær, meaning "early," and hwīl, which has much the same meaning as the modern word while. (The English word ere, meaning "before," is also descendant of ær.) The adjective erstwhile, as in erstwhile enemies, joined the language around 1900.


End file.
